Call Me Irresponsible
by Only By Night
Summary: Miley and Lilly are a divoced bickering couple. Can one night's tragedy bend their marriage wounds.
1. Call Me Irresponsible

A/N: Ok so I was thinking while I was in math that there are so many perfect Liley stories so I decided to add some trouble into the mix.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Michael Buble song Call Me Irresponsible.

Oh and italics are flashbacks

Call Me Irresponsible

Miley Stewart strutted into her office at Stewart Records as her assistant Jenny presented her with a message.

"What do you have for me today Jenny T," Miley smiled at the new nickname she had thought of for her assistant Jennifer Tenor.

"I have a message from your ex-wife."

"Uhh what is it this time," Miley sighed.

"She says she can't watch Sam and Jared this weekend," her assistant stated.

"Uhh this is going to be a long day, I can already feel the headache seeping into my head," Miley gritted as she slowly rubbed her temples. "Thank You Jenny," Miley smiled as she punched the numbers into her cordless phone.

"Hello," Lilly stated breathlessly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM," Miley seethed.

"Which one, and who's asking," Lilly smiled.

"Oh don't give me that shit Lilly you know I can't have Sam and Jared this weekend I have to work," Miley yelled.

"Well no surprise there," Lilly stated. "Your work was always first."

"That is not fucking fair and you know it," Miley screeched. "All you did was sit around on your ass all day making so called "paintings". Someone had to take care of the house, the bills, and our KIDS," Miley shouted.

"Oh don't you dare bring them into this," Lilly sat up starting to get angry.

"Well it seems necessary to bring them up when I get a message from my assistant that my sons mother isn't taking care of him."

"Oh the assistant that your FUCKING," Lilly shrieked.

"Oh not this shit again. You know good and damn well that nothing is going on between Jenny and me," Miley roared.

"Yeah why don't you tell her that," Lilly screamed. "Every time I came to your office or even set my eyes on her she was practically eye-fucking you the whole time."

"Lilly why are you screaming," a sudden voice was heard over the phone.

"I know that you don't have one of your whores over there where my sons are," Miley slowly breathed out as a new set of anger settled inside of her.

"She is not one of my whores," Lilly stated.

"Then what is she Lilly. I am SO TIRED of your shit. You are the laziest worthless piece of garbage that I have ever set my eyes on."

"Oh you know I love it when you talk dirty to me Miles," Lilly smiled.

"You disgust me," Miley seethed.

"Oooh don't make me come up there and ravish you on your office table Miles…again," Lilly grinned.

"Shut your disgusting little mouth," Miley shrieked.

"I wouldn't call it disgusting Miles, since you've known where it's been all too well," Lilly laughed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick up Sam and Jare," Miley quickly changed the subject.

"Don't worry I'm coming over there now," Lilly stated as she quickly got out of bed.

"What afraid I'm going to meet your little slut," Miley countered.

"No I'm afraid you're going to run into Sydney and we all know how much she hates you now," Lilly said referring to her older sister that held a strong disliking towards Miley.

"Oh," Miley baffled.

"Yeah oh. As much as you would like to think I'm a total piece of trash that poisoned your life sometimes a sister just wants to see her nephews for a little bit before she has to go to the hospital with her sister to visit her mother that fell down the stairs leaving her un-able not take care of her children. I'll be there in ten," Lilly corrected as she hung up the phone.

"I never liked her," Sydney scowled as Lilly pulled her pants on.

"Oh yes you did. You were best friends before we got divorced," Lilly laughed. "Hell you set us up."

"I know I'm sorry about that," Sydney stated still scowling.

"You know you don't have to be such a protective sister all the time. I know you two were super close before we fell apart. You can still talk to her if you want," Lilly sighed.

"Come on we need to get going I'll go wake up the kids," Sydney suddenly stated as she went into the next room and grabbed the sleep whistle on her way.

"Ok time to get up," Sydney screamed as she blew air into the small yellow device and the two kids startled awake.

"Aunt Sid it's nine-thirty in the morning ON A SATURDAY," Sam screeched.

"Oh look who learned how to tell time," Sydney laughed.

"Sid, be nice," Lilly yelled across the house.

"I am," Sydney yelled back. "Now come on your gong to your mom's office today."

"Fine," Sam sighed. "JARED get your lazy ass out of bed."

"SAMUEL," Lilly yelled. "What did I tell you about using that kind of language?"

"Uhh do I have to say it?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Lilly answered.

"If you use words like ass one time or more, than prepare to enjoy getting kicked in yours," Sam sighed.

"Good! Now get your asses up and get dressed," Lilly laughed.

"Wha… I swear I'll never understand parenthood," Sam shook his head. "Fucking ridiculous," he mumbled.

"SAM," Lilly barked.

"HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT," he marveled.

Sam raked his hands across his tongue over and over again in the car on the way to his moms.

"I can't believe you actually WASHED my mouth out with sop," Sam growled.

"Well you should listen more," Lilly smiled.

"Uhh moms not going to be happy when I tell her," Sam smiled.

"Well your moms not to happy to hear anything," Lilly laughed.

"You know I don't get you two," Jared spoke up. "You've been divorced for how long."

"Five years," Lilly answered. "Your thirteen, Sam is fourteen and we separated when he was nine."

"Exactly five years, and you guys still are head over heels in love with each other," Jared smiled.

"Jare Bear your mother is very complicated," Lilly sighed.

"UHHH I hate it when you call me Jare Bear," Jared groaned.

"I know," Lilly giggled as she pulled up to the building.

"Ok crew let's go," Lilly yelled as she screeched to a stop.

Jared, Sam, and Lilly stopped at the front desk as they ran into Katherine the receptionist.

"Hey Lilly, here to see the old ball and chain?" Katherine asked.

"EX-ball and chain," Lilly corrected.

"Well you can't call it ex when you still love each other," Katherine smiled.

"Uhh what is with you guys today? First the kids, and now you," Lilly sighed.

"Well it seems everybody knows it but you two," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah just let her know I'm here," Lilly laughed as they walked to the elevator and rode up to the top floor.

"Hey Jenny," Sam smiled as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hello Sammy," Jennifer smiled as he stopped at her desk.

"Keep it moving," Lilly stated as she slapped him on the head as she headed into her ex-wife's office.

"Oww," Sam growled as he followed behind his mom.

"Hey mom," Jared and Sam said in unison.

"How are my two favorite boys doin," Miley smiled as she looked up from her paper work.

"Well I'm doing fine but I don't know who your other favorite boy is," Jared smiled.

"Oh you're so funny," Sam fake laughed.

"Oh I meant to tell you they got a new pinball machine in the game room on the fourteenth floor," Miley smiled.

"Well that's how you start a conversation, not with all this I love you shit," Sam beamed.

"SAMUEL," Miley and Lilly scolded in unity.

"Fine, fine, I know. I don't need my mouth washed out AGAIN. Come on Jare," Sam laughed as they ran out of the door.

"Hey HEY get back in here," Lilly yelled.

"Yeah mom."

"I didn't get my proper hug and kiss goodbye," Lilly grinned.

"Uhh bye mom," Sam and Jared quickly exchanged as they gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as they jostled out the door.

"OK let's see. I left their bags in your car I know you never lock your doors, a habit you should change by the way, Jared has football practice Tuesday, and Thursday from four to seven. I have a showing at five but I should be able to pick him up on time, and Sam has a lacrosse game Saturday. He says it's the qualifier for the championship so he wants to know if we could be civil for an hour to watch, and I didn't have time to make them breakfast because I couldn't find a healthy place for them to eat and I know you want them to eat more nutritious food so I figured you could find them something."

"Ok sounds good," Miley smiled. "Oh and I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know about your mom."

"Ehh. I can't blame you I guess I would get pretty jealous to if I heard you with another girl," Lilly smiled.

"Hey no one said anything about me being jealous," Miley laughed.

"Yeah but I can see it in your eyes now that you were jealous. I was always great at reading your eyes."

"That you were," Miley smiled. "We started dating at thirteen, married at sixteen, and had Sam eight months later. We've spent most of our lives together, so I guess it's easy to say we know each other pretty well."

"My parents had all the faith in the world that we would make it," Lilly smiled. "My mom 'till this day blames me for us splitting up."

"Yeah well she's not the only one."

"Here we go." Lilly sighed. "Everything was Lilly's fault. Let's just point the finger at me like we always do."

"Well who else am I going to blame it on Lilly? You did absolutely nothing to ever help our relationship. I was always there for you, and where were you when I need you."

"You never needed me. That's the problem. I could never help because you would never let me do anything," Lilly screeched.

"Because you always screwed it up. I'd tell you to take out the trash you would take it out but never put another bag in. I'd tell you to put Sam and Jared into their pajamas, you would but you would leave their clothes all over the floor."

"Exactly you would TELL me to do something. You never asked," Lilly countered.

"I would ask you something but I would have to tell you so many numerous times that it went to the point of me yelling and screaming at you, kind of like now."

"NOTHING I EVER DID WAS RIGHT. OH LILLY SHOULD REALLY GET A JOB, LILLY SHOULD STOP BEING SO LAZY, LILLY SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME WITH THE KIDS. NOTHING I EVER DID WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I COULD NEVER MAKE YOU HAPPY UNLESS MY HEAD WAS BURRIED BETWEEN YOUR LEGS," Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Of course. It always comes back to sex," Miley screamed. "That's all you ever wanted."

"Because that was the only time you weren't yelling at me and I actually felt like an equal part in our marriage."

"You know I can't handle this right now. I have work to do and I have to find someone to take care of my appointments for the rest of the day so I can spend time with my kids," Miley sighed.

"Yeah just walk away, like you always do Miles. Just pile up your problems into that gaping hole of your heart that you never let me into," Lilly scoffed as she threw open the door startling a peeping Jennifer. "And you," Lilly started pointing at Jennifer. "When you're sleeping with MY ex-wife just a tip, she loves foreplay. Especially when she's the teacher and you're the naughty school girl, put a short skirt on, and put your hair in some pigtails, get some glasses and she'll go wild."

"LILLY YOU LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT," Miley screamed.

"Don't worry BABE I'm already gone," Lilly yelled back walking to the escalator. "You should be used to hearing that by now anyway," Lilly added as the doors shut.

"UHHH she infuriates me," Miley yelled as she walked into her office and slammed the door shut behind her.

Jennifer slowly went around her desk and opened the door to her boss's office.

"Are you ok Miley," she asked timidly.

"Yeah," Miley sniffled. "I'm just tired of constantly fighting with her."

"Well I think I know a way you could get over her," Jennifer answered shyly.

"What's that?" Miley asked.

"Well when she came out she did get something right. I I'm in love with you Miley Stewart. I have been since the first moment I set eyes on you seven years ago. I never said anything because you were married, and then when you got divorced I just never had the gull to tell you until now" Jennifer admitted.

"Oh Jenny you don't want to get involved with me," Miley sighed.

"And why not," Jenny asked slowly gaining confidence.

"Because I'm still hopelessly in love with my ex-wife," Miley answered sadly.

_Lilly grabbed her acoustic guitar as she ran out of the house and went to an all too familiar house. As she approached the side of the house she searched around the ground for a pebble or rock of some kind. Finally finding one she tossed it at the window two floors above her. _

_Miley Stewart slowly stirred out of her restless sleep as she heard a soft knocking outside her window. Slipping on her slippers she went to her terrace and found a determined looking Lilly Truscott staring up at her. _

"_Lilly it's eleven o'clock at night people are sleeping what are you doing here?"_

"_Today when I told you I love you I never got a response."_

"_Lilly your thirteen years old you don't even know what love is."_

"_No. Don't you dare do that. Don't insult my intelligence. Now Miley Ray Stewart I love you. I know with everything in my being that I am madly in love with you, and I'm going to marry you one day, and we are going to have so many kids we won't know what to do with them whether you like it or not."_

"_Lilly just go home you're going to wake the neighbors."_

"_NO I was thinking tonight about all the things you said, and some of them might be true. I might be irresponsible, I might be impractical, and unpredictable, but I know one thing for sure and that is the fact that I'm so in love with you I don't know what to do with myself."_

_Suddenly a rope ladder dropped down to the ground giving Lilly the signal to some up. Not giving Miley a chance to change her mind Lilly quickly grabbed her guitar and scurried up the ladder. _

"_I take it you're giving me a chance," Lilly asked landing on the terrace._

"_NO I just want you off my yard," Miley smiled. "What's the guitar for anyway."_

"_You're getting ahead of yourself I'm getting there. Just give me five minutes to explain myself," Lilly begged._

"_I'll give you three and a half minutes," Miley bargained._

"_Oh ok that's pretty quick," Lilly chuckled._

"_You're wasting time," Miley smiled as she arched her eyebrow._

"_Oh right so I was at home miserable because I thought I had just thought I lost you forever," Lilly started._

"_You could never lose me forever," Miley cut in._

"_Hey don't waste my time," Lilly laughed._

"_Sorry continue," Miley giggled._

"_Anyway I was at home sulking and I turned on the radio to drown out my sorrow and this sing came on and it summed up my feeling perfectly and I just had to see you. So here it is," Lilly stated as she started to strum lightly._

_Call me irresponsible  
Call me unreliable  
Throw in undependable, too_

Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you

So, call me unpredictable  
Tell me I'm impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue

Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you

Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Girl, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you

Call me unpredictable  
Tell me that I'm so impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue

Go ahead call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
I'm irresponsibly mad for you

You know it's true  
Oh, baby it's true_"_

_Lilly ended and waited patiently for a reaction from Miley._

"_That was more than three and a half seconds," Miley scolded but couldn't keep up the façade as a grin slipped across her face and she surprised Lilly as she quickly connected her mouth to Lilly's. Lilly was taken aback at first but soon quickly reacted as she moaned into Miley's mouth._

"_I take it your giving me a chance," Lilly beamed as she broke apart but soon went in for more._

"Oh where did we go wrong," Lilly pondered as she sat by her mother's hospital bed.

"I wonder the same thing every day," her father smiled.

"Hey dad," Lilly smiled.

"Where are my grand-kids?"

"There at their moms," Lilly smiled.

"Oh ok. So when are you guys going to stop being so stupid and get back together," her father asked.

"Oh not you too dad."

"What. You guys make me so mad sometimes. You were absolutely perfect for each other, and you just threw it all away."

"It's not that simple dad."

"Your mother and I have been married for fifty-four years. What does that tell you?"

"Your old," Lilly smiled.

"You always got your sense of humor from your old man you know that," her father smiled.

"Yeah you never shut up about it," Lilly laughed.

Around ten o'clock Lilly rolled into bed from her exhausting day. As she finally drifted into sleep, her obnoxious phone startled her awake.

"Hello," Lilly yawned as she caught the phone on the last ring.

"Lilly," Miley's urgent voice quickly alerted her.

"Yeah what is it Miles," Lilly questioned springing up from her bed.

"It's Sam," Miley started but soon busted into tears.

"Miles, what happened to Sam?"

"S-s-Sam wa-a-a-was in the st-r-r-ret and a car a-n-d the ground," Miley started.

"Miley, take a deep breath," Lilly started as Miley soon inhaled.

"Ok no tell me what happened and where you are," Lilly stated as she grabbed her car keys and got into her car.

"Sam got hit by a car."


	2. Sex and Candy

A/N: Ok chapter 2. So I told Whurmy that I would update my story when Tame Me is updated but I can't any other time this week because I'm going to try and sleep for three days straight so I had to update today. I just wanted to say that before I get into this that I LOVE all the positive reviews. Thank you so much. People whose story I adore are sending me reviews telling me how much they like my story so that's pretty unreal. Like AliasSpyCrazywho made** "**Touchdown There**," **which I love. Whurmy whose new story "Tame Me" is crazy good. Lita rocks LbC, who has made countless great stories like Teach Me, Lie about Us, and You Make Me Wanna. TheBoredOne85, I love Dirty dancing and-little clip- is just an astounding writer. Music and Reading Lover, spenceandash4ever, 20kels, infamous42091, Emma James, , thank you SO SO SO SO much, andJaymes Maxwell thank you for teaching me the difference between you're and your. You read some people's story and every chapter there just like oh thank you for all the reviews and I'm always like well what do you expect your story is fucking awesome but when it's your story it is pretty AMAZING. So thank you.

Call Me Irresponsible

Chapter 2

Sex and Candy

"Hi I'm here to see Sam Truscott," Lilly gasped after sprinting into the hospital.

"Yeah one second Miss I have a phone call to make," the receptionist stated as she popped her gum.

"Well I need to see my son," Lilly stated as nicely as she could starting to get angry.

"Um excuse me Miss you're being very rude right now. I'm on the phone if you could just wait a minute."

"OK let me out this as nicely as I can," Lilly smiled. "Listen here BITCH. My son, did you hear me MY SON that I carried inside of me for nine months was just hit by a car-"

"Excuse me miss-,"

"NO I didn't give you permission to fucking talk. Now you listen to me you dumb skank. I don't know where my son is, and if I know my wife who is the mother of my children which I'm pretty sure I do seeing as I've known her for nineteen years I know she's scared shitless right now wondering where the fuck I am. Do you have children?"

"Uhh well no."

"Hah shocker there, I'm sure men are crawling to be with an ugly slut like you. Now I'm only going to say this once. If I'm not comforting my wife and my son by the time I count too five I will jump over this desk and beat you so badly that none of the doctors in this hospital will be able to help you. Every time you go to sleep, every time you close your eyes you will see my fucking face haunting your every move."

"Lil," a soft voice in the distance from behind her said. "Come on I was waiting for you," Miley grinned through her tear stained cheeks.

"You're so damn lucky she just saved your ass," Lilly growled grabbing Miley's hand walking away leaving a stunned receptionist behind.

"How you doing Miles," Lilly asked bringing her hand up and giving it a soft kiss.

"A lot better now that you're here," Miley answered. "Here his rooms right around the corner. Luckily the car nearly grazed him so they say it's probably just a broken leg, but he's sleeping right now," Miley smiled leading Lilly into the room.

"MOM," Jared screamed leaping from his seat wrapping Lilly in a tight hug.

"Hey Jare Bear," Lilly comforted. "Here," Lilly said tossing her car keys to Miley. "Can you go to my car? There are a couple of bags Jelly Beans in the backseat I picked up earlier. I know those are Jared's favorite comfort food snack."

"Yeah," Miley smiled. "I'd be happy too," Miley said leaving.

"Hey I see your not holding up to well," Lilly said rubbing her son's back.

"No mom I'm not. Oh God it was terrible the car just hit him and there was blood and mom was screaming and Sam wasn't moving," Jared rambeled.

"Hey hey shh shh. Don't talk. Here just sit down on the sofa and calm down. The doctors say he's fine," Lilly said trying to detach him from her body. Finally deciding that he wasn't letting go she moved with him and continued to hold him as she looked at her other son's lifeless looking body. "I see you get your ability in a crisis from your mom," Lilly smiled. After a few moments of peaceful silence Lilly spoke once again.

"I need you to do me a favor Jare," Lilly asked.

"Yeah what do you need mom?"

"Well your moms really freaked out, and I know you're scared for your big brother but we have to make a pact now to be strong for your mom even if your brother is going to be fine. She loves you kids more than anything in the world."

"I now," Jared sniffled. "Hey Mom," he asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah baby," Lilly answered softly stroking his hair.

"Can you, can you sing to me?"

"Me. Your momma has always been a better singer than me," Lilly laughed.

"Well I've always liked your voice a little bit better."

"Hah. We should get your cranium checked while were here," Lilly laughed softly knocking on his head. "But if you insistence," she smiled.

"There's a place I like to go  
Where I can hear the cotton grow  
When that train whistle blows  
A dozen miles down the road  
All I really have to do is just be still

There's the place I love to be  
Momma daddy my sister & me  
First time I ever saw the beach back to 1983  
All I really have to do is just be still

**When this world gets crazy  
And tries to break me  
And I had all I can stand  
I can close my eyes no matter where I am  
And just be still**

There's a place that I can see  
Where my babies next to me  
Close enough to feel the heat  
All wound up beneath the sheets  
All I have to do is just be still

When this world gets crazy  
And tries to break me  
And I had all I can stand  
I can close my eyes  
No matter where I am  
And just be still

There's a place I need to go  
Where the stain glass windows flow  
Every part of me is known  
Thank god I can go there  
Thank god I can go there still  
Thank god I can go there still," Lilly finished softly as she looked down to notice that Jared was fast asleep.

"I guess you won't be needing these," Miley smiled from the doorway holding up the bag.

"Ohh pass me the jelly beans I'm starved," Lilly smiled.

"When are you not," Miley asked tossing the bag to Lilly.

"Well maybe if you didn't cook so well when we were married then I wouldn't have to eat every second of the day," Lilly laughed.

"Yeah speaking of that," Miley itched nervously.

"What is it Miles," Lilly asked popping a jelly bean into her mouth as she gently laid Jared's head on a nearby pillow, and tossed a blanket over his slightly shivering body.

"Well you know earlier when you came in, and you were screaming at that nurse?"

"Yeah sorry about that I know how much you hate it when I swear…well except when we were making love of course," Lilly smiled as Miley slightly blushed. "I love it when you blush. I always feel a sense of accomplishment when I get you to blush."

"Really?"

"Yep. I know I messed up a lot. So, I always thought if I could get you to feel any other emotion then anger that I must have been doing something right," Lilly admitted reluctantly.

"I was such a terrible wife," Miley shamefully stated starting to cry.

"Hey stop. You were an awesome wife. You were a great cook, a remarkable mother hell you still are, and you know what the best part was?"

"What," Miley sniffled.

"I had sex anytime I wanted, and you had this amazing moan that every time I heard it I wanted to jump on you," Lilly smiled getting a chuckle from Miley as her tears started to subside. "Now what were you going to tell me before you started shamefully doubting yourself."

"Oh yeah. When you were yelling at that awful nurse, I heard everything you said."

"Yean…and," Lilly asked confused.

"Well you referred to me as your wife, twice."

"Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I guess…I guess I'm so used to being with you t-that I don't know how…I don't k-know how to let you go," Lilly stuttered bashfully.

"What happened to us Lil," Miley asked. "I remember us waking up one morning so much in love, and the next morning I woke up alone wanting to hate you, but I never could."

"To tell you the God's honest truth Miles. I have no idea," Lilly stated as she bust out into hysterics.

"Lil. Lilly this isn't funny,' Miley smiled as she started to laugh as well.

Soon they were both hunched over in hysterics from laughing so hard, as tears of joy ran down their faces.

"Oh I don't think we've laughed so hard together in a long time," Lilly laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh gosh," Miley yawned as she slightly chuckled.

"Here," Lilly smiled getting another blanket. "Lay down," Lilly said as Miley stretched out on the sofa, and she tucked her in.

"Get some rest beautiful I'll see you in the morning," Lilly said as she kissed her on the forehead lingering for a few seconds.

"Where you going silly," Miley asked as she poked her head from under the covers. "I have more than enough room for another person, and you know I can't sleep without my favorite stuffed animal."

"And which animal would that be," Lilly smiled.

"My Lilly-Bear," Miley giggled.

"You sure Miles?"

"Tonight I just need you to hold me babe," Miley blushed. "Pleaseeeeeeee," Miley asked pouting.

"You had me at babe, sweetheart," Lilly smiled as she shuffled over to Miley and re-arranged herself so that she was cuddling with Miley from the back.

"You comfortable," Lilly asked as she repeatedly lightly kissed Miley on the neck.

"I always am when I'm with you," Miley shivered.

"Good," Lilly said as Miley turned around to face her. "That's really good," Lilly smiled as she slightly brushed a few strands of hair away from Miley's face. Lilly slowly leaned in giving Miley more than enough time to back away. Miley showing no hesitation met Lilly half way as they shared a slow passionate kiss. Lilly moaned as she slowly slid her fingers inside Miley's shirt as a force of habit.

"Wait are you sur-," Lilly was cut off by Miley tangling her hands in her hair and pulling her down into a more feverish, and needy kiss.

"Mmm Lilly that feels so good," Miley moaned as Lilly threw Miley's shirt and bra to the floor in one swift motion and pulled Miley's fully erect nipple into her mouth.

Spending more time than usual on the breast that she hadn't seen in five years Lilly slowly swirled her tongue continuously over the nipples biting them slightly as Miley hissed in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm you like that Miles," Lilly smiled as she switched nipples and slowly unbuttoned Miley's pants giving her enough time to interject, but took Miley reaching down and taking her pants off herself as the green light.

"Oh someone's eager aren't they," Lilly smiled as she reached up and took her own shirt off to slow to Miley's liking seeing as when she finally slipped it off and dropped it to the floor the desire in Miley's eyes was almost to strong to bear as she felt a strong jolt of excitement shoot directly to her hot center. Miley reached up and unhooked Lilly's bra resulting in a moan as Lilly welcomed the cold air hitting her awaiting breast.

Lilly slowly lowered her head onto Miley's stomach and delivered a long lick from the nape of Miley's breast stopping to swirl her tongue in her belly button, to the rim of her black lace panties as she gazed into Miley's eyes never once breaking contact with the chocolate orbs staring back at her filled with want. Lilly steadily slid Miley's underwear down her long tan legs, and then slithered back up Miley's body kissing her thighs stopping at Miley's center. Lilly slowly blew against Miley's lips receiving a whimper of satisfaction and anticipation. Lilly finally decided to stop teasing the antsy brunette much to Miley's satisfaction.

"Oh L-L-Lilly," Miley moaned as Lilly slipped a finger into Miley's slick wet center.

"Oh God Lilly FUCKKKK," Miley moaned loving the pleasure she was receiving.

"Ohh mommy said a bad word," Lilly smiled as she slid up Miley's body and slipped her tongue in Miley's mouth. Miley gasped as Lilly added a second finger and rapidly picked up speed.

"L-L-L-LILLY FUCK ME. FAS-S-STER," Miley moaned as Lilly delivered Miley's center one long lick. Miley's back arched as Lilly added a third finger and she slightly curved her fingers hitting her clit repeatedly. Sensing Miley was getting close to orgasm Lilly slowed down her hands and removed her tongue from Miley's slit.

"Oh God Lilly don't tease me," Miley begged.

"Tell me what you want me to do baby," Lilly whispered hotly into Miley's ear.

"Uhh what you were just doing," Miley pleaded ramming her center on Lilly's hands that were still slightly moving inside of her.

"Nope, you have to say it love. Tell me what you want me to do baby. Tell me what you want," Lilly snarled as she nipped at Miley's neck.

"Fuck me," Miley whispered.

"I'm sorry Miles I didn't hear you there."

"UHH FUCK ME LILLY, LICK ME, SUCK ME JUST DON'T TEASE ME ANYMORE," Miley screamed.

"Shh babe you'll wake up Jared," Lilly grinned as she suddenly smashed four fingers into Miley's throbbing center going at a swift speed.

"SHITTTTT," Miley screamed as she felt her release quickly approaching. She dug her nails into Lilly's back as sweat coated her body. "H-H-HARDER BABY. DON'T STOP, R-R-RIGHT THERE," Miley grunted as she almost slipped over the edge.

"Cum for me baby," Lilly whispered.

That one sentence pushed Miley off the edge as she reached her climax thrusting against Lilly's leg as her body twitched and she moaned deeply her hands pulling Lilly's hair downward so that the blonde's mouth quickly muffled her moans. Lilly kept her fingers inside Miley as her tongue dove into Miley's wet folds licking like her life depended on it quickly sending Miley into a second orgasm as her juices squirted out Lilly not missing a drop. Miley collapsed onto the sofa Lilly on top of her as she pulled her damp hair from her face.

"Wow." Miley gasped.

"Yeah," Lilly panted as she rested her head on Miley's bare chest. "That was pretty fast Miles," Lilly grinned.

"Give me a break it's been five years," Miley grinned. "You want to go again," Miley exhaled.

"You're on top this time," Lilly grinned as she went in to give Miley a passionate kiss.

As Miley slowly awoke she noticed two things. One, she was naked, and two there was an arm draped across her stomach. Looking down the memories of the night-and well into the morning- before flooded her mind.

"Oh god," Miley jumped up in surprise searching for her clothes.

"You were saying that last night but it was in a much sexier tone," Lilly grumbled from the couch.

"LILLY now is not the time. Have you seen my underwear," Miley asked pulling her shirt on.

"Umm I think I have an idea," Lilly grinned pointing to Jared's head that accompanied Miley's black lace panties. Miley's face suddenly drained of all color.

"Lilly this is serious. Since you got me into the mess I think you should get them for me," Miley accused.

"Uhh fine," Lilly sighed pulling her clothes on. "Maybe if you didn't have such an infatuation with throwing things we wouldn't be in this mess," Lilly smiled as she quickly snatched the underwear off of Jared's face but he soon stirred awake giving Miley just enough time to slide them on.

"Good Morning," Jared stopped mid stretch. "Uhh mom. Why don't you have any pants on?"

"Oh um I was changing and I realized I left my clean pants in the car. Can you go get them for me?"

"Yeah sure," Jared yawned once again as he stood up and lightly stretched. "Hey do you guys smell that," Jared asked.

"Smell what?"

"I don't know. It smells like…sweat, and musk," Jared stated sniffing the air.

"How about those pants Jare," Lilly smiled changing the subject.

"Ok I'll go get them now," Jared said leaving utterly confused.

"Oh God that was close," Miley smiled letting out a sigh of relief as she pulled on her pants from the previous night.

"Mom," a scratchy voice asked.

"SAM," they both scream in unity running over to his bed.

"I...I...I," he stuttered.

"What is it Sam," Lilly asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I...I smell sex and candy here hmmm," Sam sang laughing. "You guys are not very quiet. You can't even let a man sleep in peace after he was nearly run over. I'm not surprised the whole hospital didn't hear you. All I heard all night was you whimpering and groaning."

"Oh god," Miley moaned as she blushed and buried her head in her hands.

"Yep I heard that to," Sam laughed as Lilly slightly snorted trying to conceal her laughter.

"Are you LAUGHING," Miley asked.

"Kind of," Lilly smiled as she slightly giggled.

"Who am I. Oh L-L-LILLY HARDER. FUCK ME FASTER," Jared impersonated as Miley thought she would die of embarrassment.

"It's pretty funny when you think about it," Lilly gasped as she continued to snort in laughter.

"How is this possibly funny," Miley asked as Lilly launched into hysteric laughter, Sam not too far behind her.

"You guys. Stop laughing," Miley whined only making Lilly and Sam laugh even harder. "Guys. How is this funny my son just caught me and my wife having sex and now they are both laughing about it."

"…Wait. Wife," Sam instantly stopped laughing followed by Lilly.

If possible an even deeper shade of crimson red spread across Miley's cheeks as she quickly bust out of the room as Jared walked in with Miley's pants.

"Ok. What's up with her," Jared questioned.

"Oh I'll tell you later bro," Sam smiled.

"YOU'RE AWAKE," Jared screeched running over pulling him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, look after your brother and call his doctor. I'm going to go try and find your mom," Lilly said to Jared walking out the door.

As Lilly walked out of the door she saw Miley balled up in a corner down the hall with tears running down her face.

"Hey why the long face beautiful," Lilly asked concerned as she slid down next to her.

"I just made a fool of myself, and the worst part of it is I don't even know what we are. I mean I've always loved you, I never really wanted to break up but we started fighting all the time and things went too far. When it started I just couldn't really get out of it and then last night you were so sweet and kind, well you were always really sweet and I'm just confused. I haven't been happy in five years and I loved to fight with you because it was the only time you would ever come around anymore, and you were always with different people and I'm just sad," Miley squeaked.

"I never dated anyone the whole 1,971 days we have been divorced," Lilly said suddenly.

"What," Miley asked.

"Yeah, I never really understood why you thought that I slept around with everyone but the only vagina I have ever touched is yours," Lilly smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Miley let out a laugh. "You were always so tasteful with your words. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"Really? I always thought it was my great ass and magic hands," Lilly said as she flashed her cocky smile.

"You know I always told you I hated it when you talked so… vulgar but I only said that because the more I protested the more you said it and they always made me laugh," Miley confessed.

"Wow…well I feel betrayed," Lilly faked hurt.

"I know I'm sorry. I guess when you think about it, all of our problems were my fault," Miley sobbed.

"No no no no no no don't do that too me and don't do that to yourself don't justify OUR mistakes. When we got married we put all of our chips in there together we are a team on everything whether you like it or not. No matter how much we hate each other or no matter how in love we are were ALWAYS going to be together," Lilly said picking up Miley's hand intertwining their hands. "This is never going to stop. I'm never going to let you go Miles."

Miley suddenly leaned in and gave Lilly a passionate kiss.

"That was the most beautiful thing you have said to me in 1,973 days," Miley smiled.

"Ehh I try," Lilly smirked. "You want to go see how your sons doing," Lilly asked helping Miley up from the floor.

"OUR son. We are in this together remember," Miley grinned.

"How could I forget," Lilly laughed following Miley into the room. Miley shrieked as Lilly smacked her on the ass.

"Hey there are the proud parents," Doctor O'Ryan smiled as Lilly and Miley walked in hands still entangled.

"How's our boy doing Doc," Lilly smiled.

"He is doing great," he replied. "His leg was badly broken, and his arm has a slight fracture but other than that he's perfectly fine. I just got the message a little while ago that the person that hit Samuel was a drunk driver. They took him in to custody this morning."

"Thank you so much doctor," Miley smiled. "When do you think he should be able to go home?"

"Well we just got the cast on, and everything else is looking good. We would like to keep him overnight but if you want I can get you the release papers today," he smiled.

"I want out today doc.," Sam smiled.

"Okey dokey I'll get the papers now," he smiled leaving.

"So what did you guys do last night," Jared asked.

"Come on don't you think you guys have teased us enough," Miley sighed.

"What are you talking abo-,"

"Ok we had sex. My panties were on your head blah blah blah, come on get it all out laugh it up," Miley interrupted.

"Ahh gross mom. You had sex in the room where we were all sleepi-…What your panties were on my head. Ahh is that why you weren't wearing pants this morning," Jared cringed as Miley slowly nodded her head.

"You guys are perverts. What are you sixteen year old hormonal teenagers?"

"Well I'm sorry but when it comes to your mom I just can't keep my hands to myself," Lilly smiled as she grabbed Miley's butt and gave her a deep needy kiss.

"OH COME ON," Jared and Sam yelled as they continued to make out. "Get a room."

"That's a good idea babe there's a hotel down the street," Lilly smiled.

"I'm right behind ya honey," Miley grinned.

"With how great your ass looks I should be behind you," Lilly grinned as she nipped at Miley's neck.

"Mmm babe that feels good," Miley moaned.

"Maybe we should get a room," Lilly mumbled into Miley's neck.

"WE ARE STILL IN THE ROOM GUYS," Sam screamed.

"Wait hold on," Jared smiled. "Does this mean you guys are back together?"

"Well I think we made a mistake five years ago and I love your mom. I'm not sure about her but I'm all in for getting back together," Lilly smiled but suddenly her phone rang. "One second. Hey mom," Lilly said flipping her phone open. "Yeah I'm here already anyway. Sam is in the hospital. He got hit by a car. Well it was a little hectic and he just broke a leg, and fractured an arm. Mom he's a lacrosse player he gets hurt all the time. Ok fine I'll come pick you up now, Ok. Bye. Well guys grandma is getting out of the hospital today and I have to go pick her up so Miles can you get all of Sam's papers worked out and I'll wait for you guys in the car. I can take Sam and Jared for the rest of the week."

"Ok sure."

Lilly, Sam, and Jared drove Heather home and then went home themselves with Lilly. Since it was a pretty exhausting day they went to bed early after getting Sam adjusted in a comfortable position.

After about three hours of tossing and turning Lilly finally decided she wasn't going to get to sleep unless she took care of something first. Throwing on some pants and a T-shirt she grabbed her keys and went to wake up Sam and Jared with her handy dandy sleep whistle.

Sam and Jared startled awake as Lilly turned their light on.

"Yeah mom what is it," Jared asked alarmed.

"Get in the car and Sam I need to borrow your guitar."

"Ok it's in the closet? Where are we going anyway," Sam questioned looking for a clean shirt finally picking up his favorite red Kings of Leon shirt that had a white helmet on the front and the letters FOLLOWILL on the back.

"I'm going to get your mom back," Lilly smiled.

A/N: Ok so this chapter not even joking you wrote itself. I just sat at the computer and my hands took me away. (Is it just me or did that last sentence sound really dirty.) Anyway I love this chapter I don't know why but I do. Next chapter will be up soon and thank you again for all the amazing reviews guys they made my month. Wow my life is pretty sad… But really thank you.

Songs used in this chapter:

Sex and Candy-Marcy's Playground

Still-Tim McGraw

Shirts used in this chapter:

Fanfire (dot) /wa/product?sourceCode=KOLWEB&sku=KOL44947


	3. Lost

"Call Me Irresponsible"

Chapter 3

Lost

"Hey on the way back can we stop by McDonald's. I'm hungry," Jared asked.

"Jared. It's three o'clock in the fucking morning how can you possibly be hungry," Lilly questioned.

"I am a growing boy I need food."

"Dude we share a room I've seen you naked. I'm pretty sure that you are done growing," Jared smiled.

"Hey no cock talk in the car," Lilly laughed as they pulled up at Miley's house.

"Ahh how does it feel to come back to the place you were kicked out of," Jared joked.

"Get out of the car," Lilly smiled as she smacked him on the head.

"Hey every time you do that I lose a brain cell," Jared complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you didn't have that many at first so you should be in the negatives by now," Lilly laughed. "Now come on help me find a rock."

"Ahh here I find one," Jared smiled holding up a massive stone.

"Jared I'm trying to get her attention not scare her to death by SMASHING thru her window."

"Maybe you SHOULD stop smacking him upside his head," Jared whispered. "Here," he said picking up a small pebble. "Try this."

"Oh this should be perfect thanks Sammy," she smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Ooh we need to get you a haircut."

"MOM. My hair is soft, and luxurious. I wouldn't cut it for anything," he smiled flipping his hair.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Let me tell you something a very smart man once said. "If you spend more than five minutes with your straightner, then you're not as straightner as you thought."

"That joke was really on the weak side mom," Jared smiled.

"Hey I'm getting old once your boobs drop so do your jokes."

"Oh come on mom. No one wants to hear about your boobs. That's mom's job. Come on Jared let's get in the car before we start talking about vagina's," he cringed as he handed Lilly his guitar.

"Why don't you actually see a vagina before you start talking about other peoples," Lilly smiled.

"See there you go. That was a good joke. Too bad your boobs aren't going to get any perkier," Sam laughed.

"Oh would you get in the car. Good luck mom," Jared smiled giving Lilly a thumbs up as he pushed Jared into the car.

"Hey I have a broken leg here could you be a little gentler."

"Oh man up."

Lilly smiled as she took the pebble and tossed it at Miley's window.

Miley slowly stirred awake as she heard a thumping outside her window. She rolled out of bed and pulled her robe on. She opened the doors to her terrace and saw Lilly looking up at her.

"Lilly what are you doing," Miley shrieked.

"Well, when I told you I loved you today you never gave me an answer. Now am I going to have to give you the same speech I did when I was thirteen or are you just going to let me up?"

"You know I have a door. You know that square block of wood with a bronze knob on it that most HUMANS use to get inside a house?"

"Well that would be very disturbing to your neighbors who are trying to sleep, and the way I see it I won you over the first time doing this so I might as well stick to the same game plan," Lilly smiled. "Now are you going to let me up or not?"

Suddenly a rope ladder appeared on the ground giving Lilly the heads up to come in.

"Uhh is this the same ladder. This was much easier the first time I did this, and I'm an athlete," Lilly grumbled.

"Can you make it up grandma," Miley laughed.

"Ha ha. Come on I'm trying to be serious here. Now when I was sleeping I thought about how much I missed you. I want to give this another shot. I think the first time we did this that maybe we were a little too young. I mean how many sixteen year old marriages do you know that last forever? So, I decided that I want you back, and one thing hasn't changed since I did this when I was thirteen. I might be irresponsible, impractical, and unpredictable, but I know one thing for sure and that is the fact that I'm so in love with you Miley Ray Stewart I don't know what to do with myself. I made a big mistake when I let you walk away from me the first time and damn it I'm not going to let you do it again."

"So what are you saying you want to get married again?"

"Yes. I know what you're thinking. Maybe we should date, maybe we should spend some time learning about each other but I have known you for nineteen years how much more can I learn. I know that you hate waking up past ten. I know that whenever I'm not home past eight-thirty your ready to send a whole search party after me which is a little crazy but it shows you care which I love. I know your nose scrunches up when you're confused, and your nostrils flare when you're angry. I know that you hate talking about your mom but when you get started and get over the sadness your face lights up like a kid in a candy store, and when you're horny you get that lopsided grin, but I also know that I've always been impractical and unpredictable and that's one of the things you love about me. I have been lost for five years and I'm tired of us not being together because we were both too stubborn to admit we were wrong. Last night when I got that call from you saying our son was in the hospital it was one of the worst things that I could have ever imagined hearing, and when I heard that he was ok it was the best thing I had heard in a long time. But for some reason I still felt empty, and when I looked into your eyes as you kissed me and touched me I felt like my world was for the first time in five years finally worth living again. If we didn't have those two amazing kids of ours, then I don't know if I would have made it or not. I promise you now that whatever you need I will get it for you. If you have to work for a whole month straight I will miss you like crazy but I would wait for you, and I won't complain like I used to. Hell if you wanted to start dealing crack and selling yourself I wouldn't like it but I wouldn't judge you and I would stand on any grimy corner with you and watch some shitbag take you home every night. I was never really good with talking you know that so I guess I could play this for you better than I could tell you. So here I go," Lilly smiled starting to play with the strings.

"I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late 

**'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost**

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you cannot bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost," Lilly finished.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Miley growled aggravated.

"That didn't sound very excited."

"You're damn right I'm not happy," Miley screamed. "I mean why do you always do that. You fuck up and then you come crawling back on your hands and knees with that cute little smile of yours, and that little nose, and then your eyes. Don't even get me started on your eyes. Every time I look into those eyes of yours I fall in love with you a little bit more, and that's one of the things I love about Sam he has those shinning blue eyes that remind me of you, and I just hate it how I can't make it through one day without needing you, wanting you, and craving you. It hurts me sometimes how much I love you. I can-," Miley was cut off by Lilly smashing her lips onto hers.

"_I'm going to have to tell her sometime" Miley thought as a sudden sadness overcame her. _

"Oh God I love you so much," Lilly laughed breaking the kiss but soon went in for more.

"YEAH GET SOME MOM," Sam laughed from the car as Miley broke away laughing.

"You brought them with you," Miley smiled.

"Well what was I going to do with them? I was afraid that they would burn the house down, you know how destructive they are," Lilly smiled looking over the terrace. "Hey you guys should have your keys on you so you could sleep in your rooms tonight. I might have to warn you though there might be some mysterious moaning in the night," Lilly laughed as her stomach slightly rumbled.

"Or we could go out and get your momma something to eat and come back and watch movies until the wee hours of the morning even though you have missed four day of school. Fuck what's one more day gonna do," Miley questioned.

"I'm sorry but did you just swear mom," Sam smiled bewildered.

"Well I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that I should be more spontaneous and adventurous like your mom," Miley smiled. "I'm going to be as crazy as I want, I want to travel more, and I want to have sex wherever I want. In the bed, on the floor, in the kitchen, and in every room of this house."

"That's pretty gross seeing as we occupy two of the rooms in this house," Jared complained.

"Ohh baby I think we should start in their rooms first," Miley moaned as Lilly rubbed her back getting lower, and lower.

"I think that's a great idea maybe we can start now," Lilly smiled into Miley's neck as she turned her around and crashed their mouths together getting a delighted moan from Miley as Lilly glided her hands in the front of Miley's pants.

"FOOD. I WANT FOOD LET'S GO," Jared yelled. "YOU CAN SISCOR AND SCREW OR WHATEVER LESBIANS DO LATER," Jared joked. "Hey, that rhymed," he snorted.

"Ok come on," Lilly smiled. "Pile up gang. Sam start the car, Jared get your seatbelt on I don't need you getting hurt too, and you missy," Lilly laughed, "need to put some clothes on. I mean who's in bed at two-thirty in the morning anyway."

"Hmm I wonder," Miley smiled. "I'll be down in a second."

"An actual second or your "hour it takes to get ready" second," Lilly asked.

"Zip it Skippy," grinned.

"I'm just saying I don't think we were ever on time for anything when we were married," Lilly stated putting her hands up in defense.

"The rate you're going you're not getting sex for a week," Miley threatened.

"Oh really," Lilly asked as she strutted towards the brunette. "I think that would hurt me more than you," Lilly whispered as she slid her hands in the side of Miley's robe and slightly bit her ear. "I'll see you in a few," Lilly seductively smiled as she walked out the door and out to her car.

As Lilly, Sam, and Jared waited in the car much to their pleasure within a few minutes Miley was ready to go and they were headed to McDonalds.

"Okey dokey we're here. Sam can you hand me my purse," Lilly asked.

"What purse?"

"My purse. It should be in the backseat"

"Well it should be but it's not. It's not back here."

"What do you mean it's not back there?"

"I mean it's not back here. Would you like me to talk slower?"

"Hey we can just go back home, I'll grab my wallet, and we can come back," Miley suggested.

"No wait. I've got an idea," Lilly grinned as she opened her car door and quickly got out soon followed by Miley, Jared, and Sam.

"What are we doing here," Jared asked as they stopped at the wishing well right next to McDonalds.

"Well we don't have any money so we are going to get some," Lilly grinned as she shook off her jacket and handed it to Miley. "Can you hold that for me please?"

"Lilly. What are you doing," Miley scolded.

"What it's a brand new $1500 dollar jacket, I don't want to ruin it."

"That's not what I-. Wait you spent fifteen hundred dollars on a jacket," Miley questioned.

"It was on sale," Lilly defended.

"From what?"

"$1501."

"Lilly how many times do I have to tell you? Just because you find a dollar under your car seat before you go into a store doesn't mean it's on sale," Miley smiled.

"Ok can we talk about my money spending issues later? Here," Lilly said handing Sam her phone, and her wedding ring. "Maybe you won't judge me on my spending preferences."

"You still wear that," Miley smiled.

"I never took it off. I always kept it in my pocket when I went to drop the kids off because I didn't want it to be awkward but I always have it on me," Lilly stated nonchalantly.

"Neither did I," Miley grinned pulling her ring out of her pocket as well.

"Uhh mom. I'm kind of hungry here," Jared interrupted his parents eye gazing.

"Right," Lilly smiled clasping her hands together.

"Ok wish me luck I'm going in," Lilly grinned.

"You know that things like two feet deep," Miley laughed.

"Yeah but you know my need to be dramatic," Lilly smiled.

"Yeah that's one thing I do remember."

"OK let's see," Lilly smiled stepping into the pond.

After a few minutes of tip-toeing around the pond with a little assistance from Jared seeing as Sam couldn't maneuver around enough and Miley refused to take part in such foolishness Lilly finally came up with about $10.43 when a screeching police siren pulled up behind him.

"Oh shit," Lilly sighed slowly turning around. "Were gunna get arrested…again."

"Again," Sam asked but was cut off by the police men getting out of the squad car.

"What can we do for you officer," Lilly smiled.

"What are you four doing in there. That's a violation of public property."

"Well you see officer," Lilly started to explain. "My wife and I here got divorced five years ago for reasons we found out the other day neither of us can understand in the hospital after our son got hit by a car. So I went and serenaded her on her terrace kind of like a reenactment of when we first got together and my kid here Jared whose stomach is an endless pit was hungry so we came here. Problem is none of us remember any money so I had the brilliant idea to jump in this pond and "borrow" other people's wish money to buy us some food."

After a long silence the officer finally answered.

"Wait. Did you say you two were married," he asked.

"Yesssss," Lilly droned out.

"So that means your lesbians," he grinned.

"Yeah that's kinds of implied asshole," Lilly snipped.

"Ok. I'll let you off if you two make out in front of me for two minutes WITH tongue," he grinned.

"Hey prev those are our moms you're talking about," Sam defended limping forward.

"Hey Sam calm down. Here take this and go get us some food. You too Jare," Lilly defended giving Sam the change.

"You sure mom," Sam asked.

"Yeah just go," Lilly grinned.

"Ok just call me if you need anything. Remember that rape whistle I got you last year for Christmas? Don't be afraid to use it," Jared reminded slowly walking into the building.

"Yeah Jare I remember," Lilly laughed.

"Ok am I going to see any action or am I taking you in," the cop asked impatiently.

"You're lucky she's hot and I like making out with her," Lilly growled pulling Miley into an unexpected kiss that Miley quickly responded to.

After the two minutes were up and the officer was fully satisfied Miley and Lilly soon re-united with Sam and Jared inside the restaurant only to find a smitten Sam limping towards the door, Jared not too far behind.

"What's got you so smiley," Lilly grinned.

"You know how Kenny Chesney has that song "She Thinks My Tractors Sexy," Sam asked.

"Yes," Lilly depended.

"Well that certain little brown-eyed brunette cashier thinks that my cast is sexy and gave me her number WITH all ten digits," he beamed.

"OK come on pay up," Miley smiled.

"Sorry ma I don't have my wallet on me I'll have to pay you later," Jared grumbled.

"Yeah sorry Miles," Lilly shoved her hands in her pocket.

"What was that about," Sam asked.

"We made a bet a little while ago that you were gay," Lilly admitted sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well what do you expect? You're always bouncing around with different girls and you spend more time on your appearance than your mother," Lilly smiled getting a sneer form Miley.

"It's not my fault I'm a hot piece of man candy. Women want this all the time I have to bounce around to get them all satisfied."

"Samuel Jensen Truscott what have I told you about disrespecting women like that," Lilly scolded

"Calm down mom I'm only joking," Sam laughed.

"Ok lets go I'm hungry and the food getting cold," Sam suggested.

When they all got home after some serious argument they all finally decided to watch "Wedding Crashers" seeing as it was Jared's favorite movie and he told them the only way he would forgive them for thinking he was gay was if they watched his favorite movie. Seeing as it was now three in the morning they all were soon asleep with Jared and Sam stretched across the floor and Miley lying on top of Lilly on the sofa. An infatuated Lilly was still awake though as she softly stroked Miley's hair.

"Are you obsessed with my hair," Miley muttered as she smiled.

"You want to get re-married tomorrow," Lilly asked abruptly.

"What," Miley startled.

"I want us to get re-married tomorrow. I know this isn't a very romantic way to ask but to tell you the truth I'm pretty tapped out of romantic schemes," Lilly smiled.

"Lil there's something I have to tell you," Miley panicked.

"Wait before you say anything I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I have messed up so many numerous times before and I know that you probably shouldn't give me another chance but I don't want to be with anybody else but you. I have never kissed anyone, or dated anyone, or made love to anyone but you, and notice how I said "made love" and not sex," Lilly smiled as Miley let out a light chuckle. "That's because you change me. I find myself doing things for you that I wouldn't even try to do for some people."

"No Lilly you don't get it I-," Miley stared as Jared slowly stirred awake.

"What are you two doing down here," Jared smiled. "Trying to get a little freaky time on the couch. Ok I get it," he smiled shaking Sam awake directing him to bed slowly walking up after him.

"Hey mom," Jared smiled.

"Yeah," Miley and Lilly responded in unison shooting a smile each others way.

"I'm happy you guys are back together," he grinned.

"Me too Jare Bear," Lilly smirked taking Miley's hand in hers. "Me too."

"Goodnight Ma."

"Goodnight baby," Lilly smiled as Jared's form retreated up the stairs. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me," Lilly smiled.

"Umm I-I-I," Miley stuttered.

"You started off with look Lilly I have something to tell you," Lilly quoted. "What was it?"

"I-I-…I love you too," Miley smiled as Lilly let out a squeal of excitement and went in to give Miley an excited yet passionate kiss. "So you'll do it, you'll marry me again tomorrow?"

"Yes," Miley grinned.

Lilly soon swept in and gave her a massive hug not noticing the look of terror that slid across Miley's face.

"We are going to be so happy again Miles. I love you so much," Lilly squealed kissing Miley's neck.

"Ok…." Miley flustered.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you how much," Lilly grinned mischievously as she slid her hands up Miley's shirt.

"OK," Miley agreed as Lilly slid off the couch and ripped off her shirt and bra off.

"Are you coming Miles."

Lilly shrieked as Miley pounced off the sofa and hoisted her in the air and sprinted up the stairs a giggling Lilly in her arms.

"I'm gonna make you scream," Lilly whimpered as Miley threw her on the bed.

"Not until I'm done with you your not," Miley smiled setting aside her problems for now.

A/N: This kind of gave you a slight foreshadow of things to come. Guess you'll have to figure out… ;)

Songs used in this chapter:

Lost-Michael Buble

Movies used in this chapter:

Wedding Crashers (One of if not my favorite movies. I love Vince Vaughn!)

Restaurants used in this chapter:

McDonalds

Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds, Wedding Crashers (well I do own it on DVD), or all the Michael Buble songs I use (LOVE HIM!).


	4. Gotten

A/N: Ok this chapter completely goes out to "TheBoredOne85", who was the first reviewer  
of the last chapter and completely figured out the story line of this chapter. This is another chapter that completely wrote itself so if it's bad you can't blame me . Just kidding I think you'll like this one. This chapter is kind of a set-up for the future of this story. Hope you enjoy, and once again thank you for all the reviews. I couldn't do this without you! Enjoy!

Call Me Irresponsible

Chapter 4

"Gotten"

Lilly groggily stepped down the stairs only to see a dancing Miley making breakfast in the kitchen. A grin etched across her face as she slowly crept towards Miley who was bending over in the fridge. She quickly slid her arms on Miley's sides making the brunette jump in surprise.

"CHEESE AND RICE. LILLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," Miley scolded as she rubbed her throbbing head pulling out her headphone speakers.

"I'm sorry Miles," Lilly grinned holding back her laughter.

"DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO SNEAK UP ON A WOMAN WHOSE HEAD IS BURRIED IN THE FRIDGE."

"Sorry my mom never taught me that one," Lilly grinned. "Here do you want me to make it all better," Lilly grinned pulling Miley into a tight embrace pulling down her head as she started to slightly rub her head.

"Mmm that feels really good," Miley moaned.

"I know another place I can rub that would make you feel good too," Lilly whispered huskily into Miley's ear.

"Ohh do you now," Miley grinned.

"Mmm-hmm," Lilly smiled. "But I could show you better than I can tell you."

"Oh can you," Miley yelped as Lilly picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Ohh Lilly," Miley moaned as Lilly slowly started to suck on Miley's pulse point.

"Lay down," Lilly whispered into Miley's ear as Miley obeyed her orders and positioned herself on the hardwood counter.

Lilly straddled Miley's hips as she slowly peeled off her shirt, and went to take off her bra.

"Wait let me get that," Miley grinned as she unhooked Lilly's bra and threw it on the floor.

"OHH L-LIL-L-LLY" Miley stammered as Lilly ground her knee into Miley's center.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Sam screamed as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oh geez Sam," Lilly stated as she scrambled to find her shirt and Miley fell off the counter from surprise. "Why don't you try making some noise when you walk into a room?"

"It's not my fault you guys can't keep your pants on when you're alone for more than one minute."

"Good Morning," Jared smiled as he walked in behind Sam.

"Since when do either of you wake up remotely past twelve," Miley asked picking herself up off the floor as Jared shrugged.

"Well I smelt food. I didn't except to walk in on a 24 hour hump-a-thon going on in the kitchen," Sam smiled sitting down at the kitchen counter waiting anxiously for his breakfast.

"Well I made pancakes and bacon if you're hungry," Miley stated walking over to get her morning coffee.

"What no eggs," Jared asked sitting beside his brother.

"Well there would have been but your mother here distracted me."

"Geez mom could you keep it in your pants for ten minutes," Jared smiled.

"You do realize I have nothing to keep in my pants right," Lilly grinned.

"Just when I think you can't make this conversation anymore awkward you pull it off," Miley grumbled above her coffee cup.

"That's what I'm here for baby," Lilly smirked. "Speaking of which we have something to tell you guys," Lilly beamed pointing at Sam and Jared.

"What's that?"

"Your mom and I are getting remarried today," Lilly radiated causing Miley to choke on her coffee.

"YOU ARE," Sam and Jared glowed.

"When are you guys going," Sam asked.

"I was planning on around five," Lilly smiled. "I have to pick up something."

"What's wrong with you ma you look terrified," Jared asked. "Are you sick?"

"N-no," Miley stuttered. "I'm just sooo…happy," Miley lied.

As the day went on Miley avoided Lilly as much as possible and was utterly relieved when Lilly disappeared for a couple of hours. Sooner or later though they left to get their marriage license and Miley started to have a minor panic attack in the car.

"You hot babe?"

"What," Miley asked.

"I asked if you were hot," Lilly smiled. "You're sweating bullets. Do you want me to turn the air on?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Hey maybe we shouldn't do this today. I mean I really don't feel good, and I'm getting a headache- " Miley started but was soon cut off by Lilly's lips on hers as they hit a red light.

"Look at me. I know you're nervous but we've done this before. You trust me don't you," Lilly asked as Miley slowly shook her head. "Good. Now I'm not going to mess this up again. I love you, and I actually have been meaning to ask you something."

"W-h-hat," Miley stammered.

"Well I actually wanted to….I wanted to have another baby," Lilly rushed.

"Ohh…."

"See I knew you would think it's a bad idea."

"No no no no no I actually think that's a great idea," Miley smiled getting an excited squeal from Lilly.

"You've been squealing a lot lately," Miley giggled.

"Well what can I say I guess you make me very happy," Lilly grinned leaning over giving Miley a quick kiss on the lips as the light turned green.

"Hey here's an idea," Miley grinned. "Why don't we just go now?"

"No silly were getting married today," Lilly grinned. "Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying you love me," Lilly sang.

"Who said I'M having our baby," Miley asked questionably.

"I have ways of making you see things my way," Lilly smiled as she sat her hand on Miley's thigh.

"Just because that worked with Jared doesn't mean that's going to work for me," Miley moaned slowly losing control as Lilly's hand got closer to her center.

"Are you sure about that," Lilly smirked landing her hand right on top of Miley's center receiving an excited moan from Miley.

"Were here," Lilly grinned hopping out of the car.

"You are such a tease," Mile screamed after her stepping out of the car.

"Come on I can persuade you into carrying my child later," Lilly grinned.

"Hello how may I help you," the receptionist asked.

"Hi I would like to apply for a marriage licensee," Lilly grinned.

"Names please?"

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart."

"Lil I really need to tell you someth-," Miley started.

"Ok and when do you plan on divorcing Mr. Ryan," she asked.

"What," Lilly asked.

"It says here that Mrs. Stewart was married to a Mr. Jake Ryan on October 03, 2005."

"We got divorced on August 13th," Lilly stammered. "You got married not even two months after we got divorced."

"Lilly it's no-," Miley started.

"That's why you've been acting all crazy today. You've known all along that you were married to that dickface and haven't said anything all this time?"

"Lil-"

"No don't interrupt me. You have had me practically begging on my hands and knees for the past week to get you back because I thought all of this was my fault when it was yours."

"I know Lil I'm sor-"

"No you're not sorry. You don't know how it feels to be sorry. You didn't fall in love with someone nineteen years ago and then make a total ass of yourself when you tried to win her back only to figure out that she fell in love with someone else while you were at home crying yourself to sleep every night with a nine year old and a eight year old asking why you're always crying and how come mommy doesn't love you anymore. No you didn't buy an eleven thousand dollar ring to surprise someone because you were both broke when you gave them their first one and just wanted to start over again. No you're not sorry," Lilly rambled bursting into tears and briskly walking to her car, Miley quickly on her heels.

"Lilly just let me explain," Miley begged.

"You have one minute before I get in this car and never speak to you again," Lilly bellowed.

"Ok. After we got divorced I started drinking a lot-," Miley started.

"What you never drink," Lilly cut in.

"Hey don't waste my time," Miley grinned getting an un-amused look from Lilly.

"Not funny? Ok. Well after we split I started drinking a lot and then one night I was in Nevada for a conference and I ran into Jake and we started talking and got totally wasted so then one thing led to another and we got married. I was so freaked out the next morning that I left caught the first flight home and never talked to or saw him again. I never thought I would get married again and if I did that I would worry about it then," Miley explained.

"Did you have sex with him?"

"What?"

"You heard me? Did you two fuck each other," Lilly yelled impatiently.

"What? No we were so drunk that once we got back to his hotel we passed out. Lil I'm so sorry," Miley apologized as she went to touch Lilly's shoulder.

"No Miley don't touch me," Lilly snapped. "And don't call me Lil. You lost that right when you married that asshole," Lilly stated getting into her car. "Get in the car."

"No I think I should just walk home."

"It's six miles and it's starting to rain."

"No I can walk I'll be fine," Miley sniffled.

"MILEY JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO DAMN NOBLE ALL THE TIME JESUS CHRIST," Lilly screamed causing Miley to jump. "Look just get in the car please," Lilly asked wearily as Miley slowly climbed in the car.

"You never say Jesus Christ you always say cheese and rice," Miley whimpered.

"Well I never knew you were married and lied to me about it for five years so I guess there is a lot of things we don't know about each other isn't there," Lilly insulted as they rode back home in silence.

As Lilly dropped Miley off at her house Miley turned around to say goodbye but Lilly was already gone. As soon as Lilly left she drove to the nearest bar.

"Hey Lilly," the bartender James smiled.

"Hey James I didn't know you worked here," Lilly smiled at her college friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Yep I just started. How's the wife?"

"Divorced and re-married," Lilly sighed shrugging off her jacket.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned genuinely concerned.

"Yeah so am I. Can you get me ten shots of tequila?"

"Uh you never were one for drinking Lil," James protested.

"Yeah neither was my wife but let's see where drinking get's me," Lilly smiled downing her first shot James sat in front of her.

Some hours later an extremely worried James was trying to pull a drunken off of a nearby table as she started to pull her top of while dancing to "I Love Rock 'n' Roll."

"Ok Lil I think you've had enough," James complained as he steadied Lilly on a bar stool. "Where's your cell phone."

"In my pocket," Lilly slurred as she burst into a fit of giggles handing James her phone.

Miley lay in her bed failing miserably at falling asleep as she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She heard her cell phone ring in the distance and jumped out of bed at the thought of Lilly calling. An immense smirk stretched across her face as she couldn't flip her phone open fast enough.

"Lilly?"

"Uhh no this is James," James answered smacking Lilly's hand away as she petted his face.

Miley instantly hung up the phone as the wrong idea popped into her head.

Picking up on her keys Miley shuffled down the stairs as tears slowly slid down her face.

"Hey ma where you going," Sam asked looking up from the television.

"Out," Miley sniffled.

"Where? Wait mom what's wrong," Sam asked getting up from the couch as Miley slammed the door shut and went to her car to travel to the oh-so familiar place that was more like her home a mere five years ago.

"H-hello," James asked flipping the phone shut. "She hung up on me," James said astonished.

"I want another drink," Lilly slurred.

"No you want to go in the back and lay down," James smiled picking Lilly up bridal style.

"Ooh James are you trying to take advantage of me," Lilly giggled tugging on James hair.

"Ok why don't you let go of that vice grip you have on my hair," James winced, "and lay back here and try to take a nap before I get off and I can take you home."

"I think I would like it more if you took advantage of me," Lilly chuckled.

"Don't tempt me," James grinned as Lilly snorted in laughter. "I'll see if I can find you a blanket it gets chilly in here."

"Or you could just keep me warm," Lilly winked as James walked back over to her and knelt down next to Lilly's ear so she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he huskily whispered.

"Who said I can't finish it?"

"Oh I'm sure you're fully capable of doing anything you want to. I just won't let you do something you'll regret later. I love you too much," he grinned giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Now I will be back later," James smiled standing up walking to the door. "I have beaches to sex and Piña's to Colada."

"Bye Jameson," Lilly giggled.

"Bye Lilleyson," James laughed converting back to their old college nicknames.

As James walked out he noticed a familiar brunette sitting at a bar stool.

"What can I get for you Miss," James asked trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"I will have three shots of whiskey, and five shots of vodka."

"That's a lethal combination. I would expect something a little softer from someone as beautiful as you," James grinned.

"I'm not a big drinker," the brunette explained. "Tonight I'm just drinking too forget."

"Well they say you either drink to forgive or to forget" James grinned. "What are you forgetting tonight?"

"I just probably lost the person that knows me the best for good because of a stupid mistake I made five years ago."

"How long have you two known each other," James asked as he watched his customer down another shot.

"Nineteen years eight months and twenty five days," she answered.

"Wait would this person you're talking about happen to be a blonde," James asked the pieces finally clicking into place just in time to see Lilly stumble out of the back room.

"James where's that blank-," Lilly stopped as she noticed Miley sitting at the bar.

"Lil," Miley gulped as Lilly grabbed her keys out of her pocket and bolted out the door.

"She can't drive she's wasted," James panicked as he grabbed his keys off the counter behind him and started to walk around the bar.

"No I got her," Miley interrupted sprinting after Lilly.

As Miley started her car she saw Lilly's headlights disappearing from view. Stepping on the gas Miley turned out of the bar just in time to see a massive semi run a red light and Lilly's black Audi R8 bounce off the pavement and crash into the sidewalk. A shiver of terror ran through Miley's spine as she threw open her car door and sprinted over to the damaged car.

"LIL. LILLY," Miley screamed as she knelt down in front of the driver's side door.

"Mmm M-Miles," Lilly groaned as Miley noticed blood trickling down Lilly's face.

"Lil you're going to be okay," Miley commanded as she pulled out her cell phone calling 9-1-1 informing them of their predicament and their location.

"M-Miles Miley," Lilly stuttered as she took in a deep breath.

"I'm right here Lilly. I'm not going to leave your side," Miley convinced as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Miles. I-I'm not going to make it," Lilly coughed grunting as the ache in her ribs intensified.

"Lilly don't talk like that. You're not going away."

"The way I'm bleeding combined with the alcohol in my system I should be gone soon. I want you to promise to take care of Sam and Jare for me. I need you to be strong for them."

"I can't make that promise to you Lilly because you're going to be fine."

"Damn it Miley why do you always have to be so stubborn. Just promise me okay," Lilly groaned.

"Okay Lilly I promise."

"And Miles," Lilly started.

"Yeah Lilly."

"I love you. I have loved you for nineteen years and I have never stopped," Lilly grinned.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you Lilly. I don't know what I was thinking and it was just a mess and I can'-"

"Miles…Miles…MILEY," Lilly interrupted. "It's fine."

A calming silence overtook them as they sort of silently apologized to each other again.

"Miles."

"Yeah."

"We would have had some cute kids wouldn't we?"

"We already have two at home."

"Not those monsters," Lilly laughed. "I always wanted a little girl."

"And you will Lilly. I promise you that you will," Miley started to cry.

"Can you sing to me Miley? Your voice always calmed me."

Without hesitation Miley started to sing.

"So nice to see your face again  
Tell me how long has it been  
Since you've been here

You look so different than before  
But still the person I adore  
Frozen with fear  
I'm out of love but I'll take it from the past  
I'll let out words cause I'm sure It'll never last

And I've been saving  
These last words for One last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before

Maybe it's the bitter wind  
A chill from the Pacific rim  
That brought you this way"

"Do not make me think of him," Lilly started to sing along.

"The way he touched your fragile skin  
That hunts me everyday  
I'm out of love but I can't forget the past  
I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last"

"And I've been saving," they started to sing together.  
These last words for One last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before  
Like I never been gotten before

So nice to see you face again  
But tell me will this ever end?  
Don't disappear

And I've been saving  
These last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before  
Like I never been gotten before," they ended together.

"I love you Miles," Lilly whispered scratchily.

Suddenly paramedic sirens could be heard in the distance.

"See Lil I told you you'll be fine," Miley smiled looking over at an extremely pale and incoherent Lilly.

"Lilly," Miley asked. "LILLY…LILLY," Miley screamed as the ambulance pulled up leaving Miley in hysterics.

Songs Used In This Chapter:

Joan Jett & The Blackhearts-"I Love Rock 'n' Roll"

Slash Feat. Adam Levine- "Gotten" (Definitely one of my new favorite songs. I can't stop listening to it!)


	5. The Times Are aChanging

A/N: Ok chapter 5. I'm sorry this one took a little longer but I had two HUGE final projects that I had to finish for school, and I had to celebrate my birthday Tuesday so I was busy with that. Once again thank you to all the awesome reviews, and lita rocks LbC this chapter has some of what you wanted *wink wink*. Also I'm sorry but I lied in the last authors note. THIS chapter is a set up for the future of this story. ENJOY! Oh and "Katie", I loved the "No dieing, dieing bad Lilly cant die!  
great chapter though" review.

"Call Me Irresponsible"

Chapter 5

"The Times Are A-Changing"

A devastated Miley held onto Lilly's hand as they rode to the hospital in the paramedics.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine, you're going to be fine." Miley kept whispering repeatedly as the machines around her started to beep sporadically.

"What's going on what's happening," Miley stammered nervously.

"She's hemorrhaging. Come on we have to get her their fast guys she'll be dead in three minutes top if we don't," the paramedic rushed.

"Dead. Come on y-y-your doctors it's your job to s-s-save people."

"Miss we are going to do all we can," another paramedic comforted Miley as they pulled up to the hospital. "Why don't you call someone to come take you home or come sit with you?"

"S-Sam, Jared," Miley hesitated as all the light faded away and her face made contact with the floor as she fainted.

"_Miles. Miley," a voice in the distance called as Miley soon found herself in a unfamiliar kitchen._

"_Lilly," Miley smiled astonished running over and wrapping Lilly in a massive hug giving her a breath taking kiss._

"_Mama you kwiss mommy later," a little voice squeaked from behind them._

"_W-Who are you," Miley marveled looking down at the little blonde girl. _

"_I'm Awison and your mama," the little girl giggled._

"_Can you feed her while I go get Sammy's room ready," Lilly asked re-adjusting the laundry basket underneath her arms giving Miley a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks babe."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Mama the chewios are the cownter," the small child directed growing impatient as she pointed to the counter._

"_I'M HOME," a sudden voice announced._

"_SAMMMMY," the little girl screeched._

"_How's my favorite girl doing," Sam smiled grinning as wide as Miley had ever seen him._

"_Hungwy," the little girl pouted. "Mama won't feed me."_

"_Awhh well how would my favorite girl like some of her favorite snack," Sam grinned pulling the Cheerios out of the cabinet shooting Miley a false glare._

"_Whank you Sam," the little girl clapped happily as she stuck her tongue out at Miley._

"_Someone's happy in here," Lilly smiled walking back into the room. "Hay baby," Lilly grinned giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. _

"_Hey ma."_

"_Where's Ellie," Lilly asked._

"_She's out in the car."_

"_Samuel she's pregnant you can't leave her alone," Lilly scolded._

"_Don't worry Jared's out there with her he pulled up right after I did, and besides…she scares me."_

"_Well with all you had to go through with your mom and I you would think that you would be used to crazy pregnant women." _

"_Uhh don't remind me," Sam groaned._

_Before Lilly could finish yelling at Sam another person came through the door._

"_JARE," the tiny voice screamed again._

"_Did somebody call for a Jare Bear," Jared asked as he walked in carrying a gigantic overstuffed bear._

"_I did," the tiny youngster cried as Jared helped Ellie inside and the sound of bowl of cheerios dropping to the floor could be heard in the distance._

"_Allison Rose Truscott what did I tell you about making a mess," Lilly shrieked in fake annoyance._

"_If you make a mess then tough luck, and be prepared to clean it up," Sam, Jared, and the little girl said in unison._

"_Really you still use those little sayings," Jared smiled setting his bags down._

"_Really you still remember those sayings," Lilly mocked as a grin spread across her face and she went in to wrap Sam in a hug._

"_Lilly what's going on? Who's this little girl," Miley asked._

"_Are you feeling okay ma," Sam asked concern in his voice. "I mean I know your old but you can't be going senile just yet," he joked as the little girls eyes filled with tears._

"_I'm serious." _

"_Miles. She's our daughter," Lilly frowned worriedly as Miley for what felt like the second time that day made contact with the floor._

"Come on mom you HAVE to wake up," a voice pleaded as Miley was bought back into consciousness. "Please we can't lose you."

As Miley came to she noticed a devastated Sam and Jared pulled up at both sides of her bed with both of their hands wrapped around hers.

"Sam," her scratchy voice called out.

"MOM, OH THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Where's Lilly? How is she? Where is she," Miley questioned as her doctor came into the room.

"Awhh well look, who's awake," Dr. O'Ryan smiled.

"Where's my wife," Miley struggled as Jared and Sam failed to keep her from lying down.

"She's perfectly fine. It was touch and go there for a second but she's fully awake and asking for you," he smiled as Miley let out a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?"

"Well seeing as you just fainted and nothings actually wrong with you I'd say about now," he smiled. "I'll have the nurses to come in with your release papers momentarily."

"Thank you doctor," Miley grinned.

"No problem, oh and Ms. Stewart?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I like seeing your family I don't want to have to see you once a week. Please take it easy. I don't need Jared coming in next with a broken arm."

"Yes sir," Miley grinned.

As Miley was released she quickly sped down the hall to Lilly's room as she heard a faint screaming.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT I'M FINE," Miley heard Lilly yell as she turned the corner.

"Ms. Truscott you just got out of major surgery, you need to relax," a nearby nurse soothed.

"I'LL FUCKING RELAX WHEN I KNOW WHERE MY WIFE IS," Lilly screamed.

"Calm down I'm right here," Miley smiled coming into the room and standing beside Lilly's bed.

"Oh thank God you're ok," Lilly grinned pulling Miley into unexpected kiss. "These people here I wake up and then they tell me you're in the hospital to and then have the nerve to tell me to fucking relax."

"Lil calm down I'm fine," Miley grinned kissing Lilly's hand.

"Could you guys excuse us please?"

"No problem Ms. Truscott," the nurses grinned leaving Miley and Lilly alone for a second.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay," Lilly smiled moving over and patting the side of the bed next to her as Miley climbed in.

"Me," Miley grinned sliding her arm around Lilly's shoulders. "I should be the one saying that. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I know I'm sorry," Lilly sighed. "I should have never run away from you like that."

"Hey what do you say we leave all our problems in the past and just work on us in the future," Miley suggested.

"I think that sounds like a bitchin' idea," Lilly grinned, "and yes I did just say bitchin'."

"I love you babe," Miley laughed.

"I love you to," Lilly sighed snuggling into Miley's side.

"I'm sorry…for all of this," Miley apologized stroking Lilly's hair.

"Don't apologize. It's a form of weakness."

"You still say that," Miley chuckled.

"Why change something so perfect?"

"You're crazy," Miley snickered. "I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"I have to pee if you must know," Miley grinned skipping to the bathroom.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in."

"HI I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to drop this off to you Ms. Truscott," a nurse smiled handing Lilly a four-carrot engagement ring. "We found this in your pocket when we brought you in."

"I can't believe it's still intact," Lilly marveled.

"I'd say it's a miracle ring for a very lucky girl," the nurse grinned.

"It is," Lilly grinned. "It is."

"Speaking of miracles it's a miracle in all that you're still alive," the nurse stated. "Medically speaking you should be dead right now."

"Well I guess it's just not my time yet," Lilly grinned. "You know they say death doesn't care how rich you are, how pretty you are or how smart you are. It just has a number and when your number is called it's time to go. I guess my number was skipped."

"That's very wise Ms. Truscott," the nurse grinned.

"Ehh I got it off a bumper sticker," Lilly smiled getting a giggle out of the nurse, "and please call me Lilly."

"Ok then…Lilly," she laughed. "You know you have very pretty eyes."

"Tell me something I don't know," Lilly joked. "I would advise you to advert them though because if you look to long you might risk falling in love with me."

"I wouldn't say that's such a bad thing," the nurse blushed. "What are you planning on doing when you get out the hospital?"

"She's going on a date with her soon to be wife," Miley cut in. "Hey baby how you doing," Miley smiled strutting over to Lilly giving her a smoldering kiss and slipping her tongue inside her mouth.

"I'll see you later Lilly," the nurse quickly blushed as she slipped out of the room.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," Lilly smiled, "trust me I really liked that, but where did that come from.

"Can't a girl just kiss the person she loves the most in the world?"

"She could if she weren't trying to make a certain redhead nurse jealous," Lilly smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Miley denied as she received a mysterious eyebrow arch from Lilly. "Oh come on Lil you know you've always had a thing for redheads," Miley grumbled. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"By loving me unconditionally and by making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world every day I get to wake up next to you," Lilly grinned getting a smile out of Miley. "No nurse could ever compete with you Miles and you know it…even if she is super hot," Lilly chuckled as Miley slapped her on the shoulder. "Besides, I kind of like the mother of my children, sexy M.I.L.F look now anyway," Lilly grinned as Miley snorted out a laugh.

"Have I told you I love you lately," Miley asked.

"Well maybe once but I never tire of hearing it."

"Good because I plan to telling you every day for the rest of our lives," Miley grinned.

"If I don't tell you first," Lilly countered.

"I'd like to take you up on that offer," Miley smirked as she straddled Lilly.

"Hmm…hospital sex," Lilly laughed. "Kinky…I like it."

Miley leaned down and kissed Lilly passionately, their tongues playing with each other. Miley's hand slid down Lilly's firm stomach and between her legs, massaging the outside of Lilly's underwear.

"Mmm someone's eager I see," Lilly moaned.

"I haven't had you in a month," Miley growled in Lilly's ear, "I NEED you," Miley moaned two fingers slipping easily into Lilly's sopping pussy.

"I see you're a little eager there too," Miley grinned picking up the pace of her fingers.

"Uhh just shut up and keep going," Lilly groaned into Miley's shoulder.

Miley dipped her head, and slowly started kissing and sucking at her Lilly's tits.

"Oh baby that feels so good," Lilly moaned as Miley added another finger into her pussy.

"You like that Lil," Miley moaned. "You like how I fell inside of you."

"Oh y-yesss," Lilly arched her back as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Cum on my hand baby," Miley directed as Lilly did just that as she screamed Miley's name as her orgasm racked her body as she twitched and convulsed under the brunette, as Miley started to suck on her pulse point.

"Oh God babe that was wonderful," Lilly sighed catching her breath.

"It's far from over," Miley smiled as she slid down the length of Lilly's body.

"O-oh Miles," Lilly sighed as Miley blew on her awaiting pussy. "Don't tease me."

"What do you want baby," Miley asked.

"Eat me," Lilly demanded. "Eat my pussy."

Miley unexpectedly rammed her tongue into Lilly's slit getting cries of pleasure from the blonde.

"Fuck me." Lilly said quietly. "Oh my god. Oh fuck me! Oh fuck that feels good!" Lilly cried as Miley began fucking her with long, deep strokes.

"Does that feel good Lilly?"

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" Lilly moaned, reaching down and grabbing Miley's head forcing her tongue in more. "Oh fuck . . . I'm cumming!" Lilly cried as Miley pushed deep into her pussy, stuffing as much of her tongue in as she could into her.

"U-uhh I-I I-it t-t-that amazing," Lilly stuttered incoherently.

"I k-know," Miley panted.

"You…you should t-take…charge more often," Lilly laughed.

"I know," Miley agreed.

"Gosh that was some of the best sex we've ever head," Lilly smiled.

"I know."

"And we've had some pretty good sex," Lilly marveled.

"I know."

"To bad I can't return the favor." Lilly pouted.

"I know."

"You're at a shortage of words today aren't you Miles?"

"I know," Miley stated again as Lilly laughed even harder and patted Miley's head as she cuddled into Lilly's side.

"Go to sleep babe," Lilly sighed kissing Miley's head. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Don't ever leave me Lils," Miley sniffled.

"I'm sorry but you are stuck with me like white on rice," Lilly grinned as Miley let out one single giggle as she slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"You ready to go Lil," Miley asked grabbing Lilly's bag.

"Yeah I just have one last bag in the back bathroom. Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure babe," Miley grinned leaving the room as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

"Oh hey Lilly I'm glad you're still here," the redhead nurse smiled.

"Oh hey Paige. Did you need anything I was just about to go?"

"Well yes I just wanted to give you this," the nurse said slipping a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey Lil I don't see your bag," Miley called from the bathroom.

"I'll see you later Lilly," Paige winked as she walking out the door.

"Ohh found it," Miley grinned as she walked out just in time to see the door close. "Who was that," Miley asked walking up behind Lilly wrapping her arms around her back.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just someone trying to mess up a good thing," Lilly stated throwing away the piece of paper in her hands. "Trust me, Everything's fine," Lilly reassured noticing the confusion on Miley's face.

"Ok if you say so. I trust you," Miley grinned as Lilly gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went over to pick up her last bag.

"Hey Lil," Miley asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah Miles?"

"You know what you asked me earlier. You know about having another baby."

"Yeah," Lilly drawled.

"Well I had a-." Miley was soon cut off by Sam barging through the door.

"Is the Truscott family band wagon ready to hit the road," Sam grinned.

"Well someone's happy," Lilly laughed giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek as a flashback triggered Miley's memory.

"_Someone's happy in here," _

"_Lilly what's going on? Who's this little girl?"_

"_Miles. She's our daughter."_

"MILES," Lilly called.

"Huh what?"

"You okay babe," Lilly asked concerned.

"I'm sorry what were you talking about," Miley asked.

"Are you feeling okay ma. I mean I know your old but you can't be going senile just yet," Sam joked.

"What did you just say," Miley snapped.

"Uhh you can't be going senile just yet."

"I think I need to lay down," Miley stuttered sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Hey what's wrong Miles," Lilly asked squatting down in front of Miley.

"Hmm? Oh nothing I just had a little Déjà vu," Miley exhaled. "I'm fine. Really I'm fine," Miley stated giving Lilly a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay let's go then," Lilly sat up, still giving Miley an unsure glance.

"Where's Jared," Miley asked walking into the elevator, Lilly and Sam behind her.

"Oh he's in the car," Sam answered pushing the down button.

"Is is just me or does it seem like Jare Bear's mad at me," Lilly asked.

"I'm sure you're just reading into it the wrong way," Sam reassured.

"I don't know. He's been avoiding me and whenever I ask him something he gives me a snarky answer," Lilly frowned walking out of the elevator.

"I doubt that babe," Miley grinned wrapping her arm around Lilly's waist giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What would I do without you," Lilly grinned.

"Well you're going to have to find out tomorrow," Miley answered.

"Huh," Lilly questioned stopping in her tracks.

"The company has a conference tomorrow in Calabasas and I'm going to be gone all weekend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I wasn't going to go because you were in the hospital but you've been making such great progress that I'm going to trust the kids to take care of you while I'm gone," Miley explained. "Are you mad?"

"No of course not baby. I'm not going to complain about your work anymore remember," Lilly smirked.

"You're the best," Miley smiled pulling Lilly's face in her hands giving her a kiss.

"Mmm tell me something I don't know," Lilly smiled receiving a honk from the car.

"Can we leave please? I don't want to sit around and watch you two make out all day," Jared hollered.

"You see what I mean," Lilly said pointing to the car.

"Come on let's go," Miley laughed dragging Lilly to the car.

THE NEXT DAY

"Why don't I come with you, and we can just leave the kids alone for the weekend," Lilly suggested setting Miley's last bag in the car."

"You're just trying to avoid Jared," Miley chuckled.

"Am not," Lilly pouted getting a glance from Miley. "Okay maybe I am but I don't know why he's mad at me. I mean he's nice to you and Sam but he like hates me."

"You're just being dramatic Lilly-pad. He's fine," Miley reassured.

"What did you just call me," Lilly grinned.

"Lilly-Pad? I used to always call you that. What do you not like it anymore," Miley asked.

"No, I love it, you just haven't called me that in a long time," Lilly beamed.

"Well as Bob Dylan would say "The Times Are a-Changing," Miley grinned wrapping her arms around Lilly's back.

"I think I like this change," Lilly giggled as Miley planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

"As. Much. Fun. As. This. Is," Miley stated planting a kiss on Lilly's neck after every word. "I really have to go or I'm going to be late," she grinned sliding in her car.

"Okay if you have to," Lilly exaggerated resting her elbows on Miley's rolled down window. "Don't meet too many sexy California Girls and forget about me," Lilly pouted.

"Not even possible," Miley grinned pulling Lilly into a goodbye kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," Lilly sulked.

"Me too," Miley agreed.

"See you Sunday," Lilly called as Miley stared to pull out.

"See ya," Miley waved. "And talk to Jared will ya," Miley grinned as Lilly shook her head in disagreement.

Lilly walked back into the house and walked into Sam's room to wake him up for school.

"Sam. Sammy," Lilly called shaking the boy gently as he grunted a "five more minutes" in reply.

"Come on you're going to be late I'm going to have a drive you anyway," Lilly replied.

"All right I'm up. I'm up," Sam called fumbling out of bed.

"You want to go wake up your brother for me," Lilly asked.

"You can't just stop talking to him mom," Sam grinned.

"I'm not," Lilly replied sheepishly.

"Go on," he laughed giving Lilly a kiss on the forehead. "Go talk to him."

"When did you become so wise," Lilly asked as she shrugged walking out of the room.

"You know just because your taller than me doesn't make you any better than me," Lilly called out as Sam snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Sam laughed as Lilly dragged herself off the bed and down the hall to Jared's room.

"Jared. Jare Bear time to wake up," Lilly called to Jared as he stood still. "Jared. JARED," Lilly yelled.

"Shut up mom," Jared yelled pulling his pillow over his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my God mom SHUT UP I'm trying to sleep," her screamed from under his pillow.

"Okay I'm done. I don't know why you're mad at me but don't you dare ever talk to me like that again."

"Oh my gosh you're ridiculous," Jared sighed getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Oh the joys of parenthood," Sam grinned coming up behind Lilly.

"Don't even get me started," Lilly grumbled walking downstairs.

As the day went on Lilly drove Sam and Jared to school in complete and dreaded the time they both came home.

"Mom we're home," Sam called out.

"Hey guys dinner's almost ready go wash up," Lilly called coming out of the kitchen.

"What are we having," Sam called out.

"Steak."

"I don't like steak," Jared complained.

"Well then don't have any," Lilly countered.

"Wow what a great mother you are," Jared grumbled climbing up the stairs.

"Excuse me COME BACK HERE," Lilly called.

"WHAT," Jared shrieked.

"Whatever I did to piss you off you better let it go because I will not let you disrespect me in my own house."

"It's not even your house. YOU LOST IT AFTER YOU LEFT BECUAE THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO. THAT'S WHAT YO DO BEST, YOU LEAVE," Jared screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU ALMOST DIED MOM. YOU ALMOST **DIED, **AND THEN YOU JUST WAKE UP AND WALK AROUND LIKE EVRYTHING'S NORMAL. WELL IT'S NOT MOM. YOU'RE SELFISH. YOU'RE A SELFISH FUCKING WHORE. YOU STUPID BITCH," Jared yelled as Sam leaped over the sofa and punched him square in the face knocking him to the floor.

"I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW YOU EGOTISTICAL DICK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BUT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT," Sam shrieked picking Jared up by the collar and bitch-slapping him across the face Jared falling to the floor once again.

"Sam calm down," Lilly reasoned.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTILL THIS PRICK APOLOGIZES," he defended picking up Jared once again by the collar. "APOLOGIZE," he screamed in his face smacking him once again but held him up. "I SAID APOLOGIZE," he yelled again smacking Jared.

"SAM. I know your looking out for me and I love you for that but calm down. If he thinks that I'm that bad of a person then that's his purgative not yours," Lilly interfered.

"Mom I didn't mean it," Jared groveled from the floor.

"SHUT UP," Sam yelled kicking Jared in the ribs.

"Sam. Sammy," Lilly pulled him back. "Why don't you go upstairs, and go do your homework. Wait even better go get some tacos," Lilly grinned picking up her keys. "I now you love tacos."

"I do like tacos," Sam exhaled.

"See. Go I'll be fine," she smiled pushing him out of the door.

"Ok I'll go but if he says or does anything I'll turn around and come right back," he growled.

"You're not even supposed to be driving so just go before I change my mind," Lilly laughed closing the door behind Sam and walking back towards a coughing Jared.

"Come on," Lilly shrugged as she squatted down and threw Jared over her back packing him up the stairs.

Back in Calabasas Miley pulled up into an unfamiliar drive way after she had been buzzed in at the front gate. Stepping out of the car Miley walked up to the front door banging the oversized knob as the door slowly opened.

"Miley?"

"Hello Jake."

Songs used in this chapter:

Bob Dylan-The Times Are a-Changing (Classic!)


	6. Hot Mess

A/N: I Am In Love. I don't know how it happened but it just did, and I have been ecstatic ever since. Sadly though, I am in love with a book. I recently started reading a book by Pat Conroy called "South of Broad." It has had my attention wrapped for two days now and I'm already half way through, which might be why this update was a little slow. I wrote all of this minus two or three pages last night. Not to mention I got in my first fight ever with me best friend who I might also be in love with but knowing the amazing relationship we have it was over in a mere hour, which is why I think I added the bond of friendship part in this chapter. Oh and this chapter is the longest chapter I have written for this or any other story. Just a heads up, and thank you again for all my amazing reviewers. To the people who have reviewed every chapter so far thank you so much, and the new readers that have just joined on thank you all so so so so much I wouldn't be doing this without you. Enjoy! P.S. Let's see who can guess the "Step Brothers" Quote!

"Call Me Irresponsible"

Chapter 6

"Hot Mess"

"Sss Ow," Jared flinched as Lilly pressed a cold towel against his left eye.

"Sorry," Lilly apologized cleaning up the cut on his cheek. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"NO I should be apologizing," Jared cringed in taking a breath of air as the side of his face continued to burn.

"Don't even worry about it."

"No I need to worry about it," Jared pouted removing Lilly's hands from his face. "I was an as-," Jared started receiving a glare from Lilly. "Asinine jerk earlier. You and mom have always taught me to be appreciative and respect women and what did I do? I went and disrespected one of the most amazing and admirable women that loves me the most in this world. You're not a whore, or a bitch and I want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you more than anything."

"I fully accept your apology," Lilly grinned. "And it's okay. You get your temper from your mom. I guess being inside of her for eight moths rubbed off on you."

"You never really talk about you and mom before you guys had Sam, and I."

"Well there's not much too tell," Lilly sighed starting to repair Jared's face again. "We met when we were twelve, I confessed my love for her when I was thirteen and we've been together ever since. We got married when we were sixteen and ten months later Sam was on his way out of me. Almost a year after we had Sam your mom was pregnant with you."

"Didn't you guys ever think about having more kids?"

"Well don't tell your brother but we have actually been talking about it lately. Having a fifteen year old, a fourteen year old, and then a two month old baby could be difficult," Lilly grinned. "And we are all done," Lilly stated putting her supplies away.

"Look at that scar," Jared examined.

"You seem excited," Lilly looked up confused.

"You know how awesome that is. Some things never change and that is scars make you look sexy," Jared grinned.

"Yeah have fun telling people you got it," Lilly laughed. "Yeah I might have gotten the shit beaten out of me by my brother but I still look hot" Lilly mocked.

"Oh ha-ha," Jared faked laughed. "The last time I heard something that funny I fell off my dinosaur. Where is mom anyway?"

"She's in Calabasas on a business trip. She should be back Sunday."

"Ok," Jared shrugged walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait Jare," Lilly called.

"Yeah mom," Jared asked coming back into the bathroom.

"You never did tell me why you were mad at me?"

"Oh it's stupid," Jared blushed.

"Nothing you could say could ever be stupid, now tell me what I did," Lilly pried.

"Ok," Sam started clearing his throat. "When we got the call from the hospital that you were in a car accident and that mom was too. The first thing that came to my mind was "I might never see my mom again?"

"Well yeah that's what most people would think," Lilly urged.

"No that's the thing. I thought I might never see YOU again," Jared looked down ashamed. "You were the first person that came to mind. You were the one I was a wreck over because I thought I might never see you again, and when I thought about it I hated myself. I love both of you guys so much and I was ashamed with myself because mom never crossed my mind until I saw her unconsciousness in that hospital bed. So I kicked myself and I figured out since you were the one I obviously cared about most that maybe if I was a total dick to you that it would justify my thoughts."

"Oh honey," Lilly laughed. "That doesn't mean you love me more. You heard I got HIT by a CAR, A CAR that's a pretty big deal. Your mom just fainted. Your subconscious instantly though faint, hit by a car," Lilly explained balancing her hands raising her right hand higher than her left. "I think a car beats fainting."

"Really," Jared exclaimed.

"Really Jare Bear," Lilly chuckled ruffling Jared's hair. "Nothing's wrong with you. Actually everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Lilly reassured.

"OK. Thanks mom," Jared beamed wrapping Lilly in a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't breathe," Lilly wheezed.

"Oh, sorry mom," Jared laughed. "Sometimes these muscles are just too powerful," Jared sighed flexing his guns.

"Oh please my muscles are bigger than yours," Lilly laughed body checking Jared on her way out of the door.

"I think I like it better when moms here," Jared groaned walking out behind Lilly. "At least you don't hurt me when she's around," he cringed rubbing his shoulder.

"Speaking of your mom I think I am going to call her," Lilly grinned thinking of the gorgeous brunette pulling out her cell phone.

"Hi you've reached Miley leave a message at the beep," Miley's voice message played in Lilly's ear. "Hmm I guess I could call the hotel there staying at. Hey Jared did your mom say the name of the hotel the she's staying at," Lilly yelled down the stairs.

"NO," Jared yelled back. "Why don't you call the company and ask them," Jared suggested.

"Good idea," Lilly replied dialing the numbers on her cell phone.

"Stewart Records Jennifer speaking how may I help you," Miley's assistant answered.

"Hi I was just wondering what hotel Ms. Stewart and the company executives were staying at this weekend," Lilly asked.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer questioned.

"Miley has a conference in Calabasas this weekend."

"I'm sorry Miss but there is no confrere scheduled for this weekend," Jennifer smirked noticing Lilly's voice. "I do have a Ms. Stewart scheduled to be driving down to Calabasas to meet a Mr. Jake Ryan this weekend though."

"J-Jake Ryan," Lilly stuttered.

"Yes Miss. I have it written down that she will be staying at the "Agoura Hills Hotel: Homewood Suites by Hilton Room 219."

"Would you happen to have the hotel number," Lilly asked searching for a pen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Lilly adjusted quickly writing down the number and running down the stairs.

"Hey mom what's the hurry," Jared chuckled looking up from his steak.

"Go call your aunt Sydney and pack me a bag I'm going to see your mom."

Back at Jake Ryan's house a nervous Miley fiddled with a string hanging from her much to short skirt and a cooled Jake fixed himself a drink at the bar behind Miley on the sofa.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to drink Jake" Miley started as Jake sat down across from her. "I think we can both see where it got us the last time we were together."

"I guess any choice of humor would make this confrontation a little less awkward," Jake grinned above him glass.

"Sorry I'm a little nervous," Miley squeamishly laughed.

"I can tell. So let's just get to the point and you can tell me what I can do for you."

"Well you see I'm madly in love with some one that I never fell out of love with and I seem to still be married to you."

"Ok. I will give you your divorce if you give me one thing."

"What do you want," Miley asked apprehensively.

"You have to have sex with me."

"WHAT? No I'm not going to sleep with you you you you,"

"Miley come on calm down."

No I'm not going to calm down. You are a horrid pitiful excuse of a man. What kind of foul human being gets their kicks out of other peoples suffering. That wasn't a rhetorical question young man?"

"So you and Lilly had kids I see," Jake laughed.

"W-what of course," Miley answered confused.

"I always said you should have been a red head, you have enough fire and determination to be one. Look I'm an actor as fun as it sounds I get a little bored from time to time, and as honored as I would be to sleep with a women as beautiful as you I'm just kidding around of course I'll divorce you,…wife," Jake grinned. "And I haven't been called a young man in years a decade tops," he laughed beckoning the papers from Miley's hand signing and initialing the correct places. "I can always spot a sexy milf a mile away."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that," Miley blushed as Jake let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"It has been a pleasure being married to you Ms. Miley Ray Stewart. I think this is the longest most functional relationship I have ever had."

"Oh come one you're telling the oh so suave ex-zombie slayer doesn't have a little piece to tickle his fancy."

"Oh my my Ms. Stewart I think that has to be about the dirtiest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Really?"

"Well Stewart you're forgetting that I haven't seen you in what ten, eleven years? I guess we have a whole weekend to catch up," Jake smirked hopefully."

"Well I'm not scheduled back until Sunday so I guess I could squeeze you into my busy schedule."

"Oh Ms. Record Company CEO can pencil me in I'm honored," Jake curtsied.

"As you should be Mr. Big Shot," Miley grinned.

"Ok I have some wonderful spots Ms. Popst-"

"EX-Pop star," Miley corrected. "I couldn't juggle kids and fame that would just be unfair."

"Speaking of the little crib-nuggets you have to have pictures."

"Oh of course," Miley glowed as she skipped over to Jake's seat pulling out her wallet and dropping a row of pictures.

"Jesus Christ what are these a half a mile long?"

"Oh hush up. Now this one right here is little Sammy Lucas Truscott Lilly had him when she was sixteen right after we got married he was two months early much to our dismay because me being the procrastinator I am I didn't have hardly anything ready, and this one here is Jared Collin Truscott I had him right after Sam was born he's fourteen Sam's fifteen and Sam's a big lacrosse and football player I guess he would be because he does come from Lilly which is where he got his athletic side and well most of her good and bad habits well she doesn't really have any bad habits expect her undeniable charm of course because we all know how athletic I am-NOT and Jared is more of baseball fan but is more sensitive like me as were Sam is more protective again like his mom-," Miley rambled as she noticed Jake starring at her from her peripheral vision. "What are you staring at," Miley exhaled.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just trying to see how long it would be before you finally took a breath and you're cheeks started to ache from smiling so much."

"I'm sorry I just get excited whenever I talk about them."

"Hey don't ever apologize for loving someone or something as much as you love your family. That's something special you guys have don't ever take that for granted."

"Trust me I don't," Miley grinned softly stroking Jake's cheek. "And thank you Jake for being so awesome about everything. I know this was kind of sudden."

"Don't worry about it Miles. That's what friends and husbands are for," Jake smirked. "Now tell me more about this 'oh-so-wonderful' family of yours," Jake laughed as the broad smile reappeared on Miley's face as she went on talking about her family.

Within a mere few hours Lilly paced back in forth in Miley's hotel room after countless hours of driving, many broken speed regulations, and numerous red lights ran. After growing tired of waiting Lilly finally decided to give Miley's cell phone one last ring before retiring to bed from exhaustion.

"Hello," a male voice answered the phone.

"Uhh Hi is Miley there."

"Oh sorry you missed her she just went in the shower can I take a message?"

"Um no I can call back later."

"Okey dokey buh-bye now," Jake sighed hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Miley asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"I don't know they were calling from a hotel," Jake shrugged.

"Who would be calling me from a hotel?"

"Oh do you see the big black eight on my forehead."

"What no."

"Then don't assume you can just shake me and I can give you an answer."

"OH everyone's a comedian," Miley mocked.

"Why don't you just call the number back smart one?"

"Wow I guess underneath all that beauty is some brains," Miley chuckled ruffling Jake's hair.

"OH ha ha. You can borrow one of my shirts to wear to bed tonight since you didn't bring your suitcase and you can stay until you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Jakey."

"I will never get why parents have to add a y to everything. Next thing you know you'll be asking if 'Jakey wakey is hungry ungery'," Jake laughed.

"Oh aren't we funny you've made me laugh so much since I've been here," Miley grinned redialing the number on her phone. The other person picked up in time just as Jake pounced on Miley tickling her sides.

"J-J-Jake s-s-stop s-stop," Miley gasped as she completely forgot about her phone leaving Lilly to only hear Miley gasp underneath Jake's hold.

"Say that I'm funny, amazing, and the best you've ever had."

Jake begin farther away from the phone all Lilly hear heard was Miley scream "You're amazing and the best I've ever had," resulting in her quickly hanging up.

"You never said funny," Jake sighed stopping to let Miley catch her breath. "Now I have to tickle EXTRA hard," Jake laughed as he went in to attack Miley once again.

"Okay Okay you're f-funny amazing and t-t-the best the best I've ever had," Miley wheezed relived as Jake finally let go.

"See now that was all I asked for," Jake beamed climbing off Miley placing his hands on his hips with a feeling of accomplishment.

"You see what you did know I don't know who called me," Miley pouted.

"Oh poor little Miley," Jake mocked. "Now come on get some sleep champ."

"Ayi Yie Captain," Miley giggled hopping of the bed and saluting Jake.

"Here lay down." Jake slowly adjusted Miley into bed tucking her in planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Friends forever," Jake started sticking out his pinky.

"Always together," Miley snickered. "You still remember that."

"Can't forget it," Jake chuckled. "Oh and Miles," Jake turned around as he started to leave.

"Yeah Jake," Miley answered turning over.

"Thanks for giving me more fun than I've had in a long time," he genuinely smiled.

"No problem. Consider it my pleasure."

"Goodnight boss," Jake grinned.

"Goodnight captain," Miley smiled remembering some of their old nicknames.

The next morning a fresh-out-of-bed Jake shuffled down the stairs at the smell of breakfast only to see Miley dancing to a blared speaker with one of his maids.

"What more could a man ask for," Jake started making both women jump. "Two beautiful women dancing and making me breakfast. This is the life all men should live."

"Oh Mr. Ryan you know you won't do anything," his maid Maria grinned.

"I think I just have too much respect for you otherwise you would probably be bent over this table right now."

"Oh excuses, excuses," Maria grinned tossing him a drying cloth. "Now Miss. Stewart here was kind enough to cook you breakfast and keep me company you might consider drying the dishes."

"Uhh don't I hire people to do that for me," Jake groaned.

"Stop pouting and dry the dishes. I have to go make the bed that you refuse to make. Everyday another woman is in and out of your bed. Juro a veces que pienso que esta casa es una manga de puta en vez de una casa. Acabo de decir todos yo trabajo para un burdel poseído por un padrote no una estrella de cine."

"That's why I love you Maria you're the best," Jake called out after her.

"Do you even know what she just said," Miley grinned looking over her shoulder.

"I swear sometimes I think this house is a whore hose instead of a home. I should just tell everyone I work for a brothel owned by a pimp not a movie star," Jake smirked resulting in Miley snorting in hysterics.

"I know. I can't get rid of her though," Jake said over his freshly brewed cup of coffee he had just made.

"Come on breakfast is ready," Miley laughed fixing Jake a plate.

"Have you ever thought about settling down Jake," Miley asked amused as he practically inhaled his food. "Jeez I've never seen anyone eat as fast as Lilly and that's saying something."

"It's soooo so soooo good though," Jake talked around his mouth that was fully occupied with food. "I haven't had a good home cooked meal since my chef quit."

"Why'd they quit?"

"Some shit about how I supposedly 'sexually harassed her'. I mean what kind of world is it when you can't even smack someone on the ass without them filing a lawsuit."

"You Mr. Ryan are a mess," Miley snorted.

"Okay but can I be a hot mess. You never hear about messes only the hot messes are important. I mean look at the facts you have Lindsay Lohan, a song and an album named after the term."

"It's by the same band," Miley argued.

"That song is a classic of a classic album."

"You call the lines 'stumblin' but yeah you still looking hella fine,' if your dancing up on tables you go, go go, you got it girl,' and my personal favorite 'drunk all night, you think your hot shit' classics."

"That is a phenomenal song and you know it."

"FINE you can be a hot mess."

"Thank you," Jake grinned starting to eat his meal again as he started to hum. "Stumbling but yeah you still looking hella fine."

"Uhh. Keep doing what you want and I'ma make you mine," Miley started to sing along.

"Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you."

"And I'm like 'hot DAMN' let me make you my boo," Miley sang really getting into it.

"'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do," they started to sing together rather loudly. "You're a hot mess I'm loving it hell yes," they ended together screaming as they busted into tears from laughter.

"Oh Geez. Now that we have officially embarrassed ourselves will you finish eating so you can get dressed? You're going to take me back to my hotel and I'm going to change. Your maids probably think I'm a slut."

"Oh they do not."

"One of them walked past me and muttered 'Ramera norteamericana'. Now I don't know a lot of Spanish but I do know when I'm being insulted."

"One person called you an American Prostitute. Calm down."

"Come on were going now." Miley sat up as she pulled Jake up the stairs.

"Wait I'm not done eating though," Jake whined.

"I'll feed you later."

Jake sped though the cars as Miley was lucky she didn't eat breakfast as his Silver Lamborghini Gallardo had to be pushing one thirty-five.

"Jake you know I'm in no hurry to get back right."

"Oh I know that's why I'm going extra slow today."

"You call this SLOW," Miley yelled.

"Are you going to complain the whole time," Jake grinned pulling up at the hotel. "Or are we going to get your stuff. What's the point of having a LAMBORGIHINI if you can't drive it to its capacity? In Latin Lamborghini means 'oh really cool super fast car' and, how would it make me look if I don't honor the Latin ones."

"Ok one I'm pretty sure that's not what Lamborghini means, and two capacity is the amount that can fit in something. It has nothing to do with speed."

"Well what's the point if you can't drive it to its maximum speedaxity?"

"That's not even a word."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were once Noah Webster in a past lifetime. How's the dictionary business going?"

"Touché," Miley grinned as they walked into the elevator and Jake turned a pale white and he held his breath.

"What's wrong with you," Miley questioned.

"I hate elevators, always have, and always will," Jake inhaled as the floor dinged and he briskly, but quickly walked out of the elevator.

"I have found a lot to hold against you this weekend sir," Miley laughed.

"I'm sure," Jake laughed pinching Miley's butt on the way in the door.

"Jake stop it that hurt." Miley swatted his hands away as he laughed following her inside but quickly ran into her back. "Ow why'd you stop walking," he questioned but suddenly saw Miley duck and barely made it to the floor in time as a vase shattered against the door behind them.

"Lilly what the hell are you doing," Miley yelled as she sat up just in time for another object to be thrown at her. As Miley sat up she noticed it was a phone book.

"Lilly what are you doing here?" Miley questioned sprinting towards the furious blonde as Lilly picked up a glass ashtray. "Hey hey hey lets talk with our words and not objects, especially glass objects that could HURT people. Now sweetheart tell me why you're here."

"Oh don't you sweetheart me," Lilly seethed. "I tried to call you numerous times when I was at home so I called your office and to my surprise they tell me you don't have a conference this weekend, and then I come here and you don't come home all night. I didn't know whether to be worried or even more pissed off than I already am if that's even possible, but I guess I should be angry since you come back with no pants on and I called you last night and you call me back and all I hear is you panting over zombie slayer boy over here and I just don't even know why I try anymore because every time I do, something else bad happens."

"Ok now Lilly I have always prided our relationship on how much trust we have in each other, and so I need you to trust me when I tell you this okay," Miley paused and started again when Lilly finally nodded her head. "Now yes I did lie to you when I said I had a conference which I didn't and that was wrong of me, BUT I came here for Jake to sign the divorce papers I had drawn up a couple of days ago that state I get all his money."

"Wait what," Jake yelled.

"Just kidding, but I came here to get a divorce and I don't have pants on because I took a shower at Jakes place and he let me borrow one of his shirts, and then Jake started tickling me which is why I was gasping, I just slept over at his house in his guest room the whole night because it was getting late and I left my phone in the car, and the charger at home so even if I had it most likely it would be dead. Now I love and I would never cheat on you please believe me," Miley pleaded and was shocked when Lilly pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Mmh," Miley moaned slipping her tongue in Lilly's mouth form instinct.

After air became a necessity Miley pulled away.

"I'm confused."

"I'm sorry Miles. I should have trusted you more. I'm sure now you really want to be with a crazy physcotic lunatic like me."

"You're not crazy. I probably would have done the same thing," Miley giggled.

"Yeah probably," Lilly chuckled.

"Let's go home baby."

"You lead the way," Lilly grinned.

"Awhh, look at the cute wittle famiwy" Jake laughed.

"Jake Ryan you weren't going to let me leave without giving you a proper hug now were you," Lilly smiled.

"Well I was too afraid you were going to attack me," Jake grinned wrapping Lilly in a massive bear hug. "We all know you're stronger than me."

"And don't you forget it," Lilly laughed giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry I almost hit you with a vase."

"And a phone book," Jake added.

"Yes, and a phone book," Lilly blushed. "And thank you for taking care of my wittle Miley while I was gone," she giggled pinching Miley's cheeks.

"Yeah that's a real turn-on," Miley sighed.

"How about if I pinched some other cheeks," Lilly growled.

"I'm gonna get some," Miley sang beaming. "I'm going to put our stuff in the car. It was great seeing you again Jake," Miley smiled hugging him once again, and walking out the door.

"Did she give you a full twenty minute research overview of our kids?"

"More like thirty," Jake laughed. "It was fun though. I enjoyed learning about little Sammy and Jare, who I haven't seen since they were kids. Miley seems to forget that though seeing as she started from since they were inside you until now. I think she forgets we knew each other in high school and college."

"That's Miley for you. We better get going though. The one kid beat THE shit out of the other one and Miley doesn't know yet."

"Oh she's not going to like that."

"Uhh tell me about it," Lilly grinned. "See ya Jake. Oh and take the stairs will ya I don't want you to toss your cookies all over the elevator."

"How did you-"

"I'm a mother I just know," Lilly laughed closing the door behind her.

The next day back at Miley and Lilly's house Lilly's sister Sydney starred down at Jared.

"What the fucking FUCK happened to your eye."

"That would be me," Sam grinned coming down the stairs. "Sorry about that little brother, but I had to take you down."

"You know your moms not going to like that right," Sydney grinned as the lock on the door jingled. "Well I guess we'll find out right now."

"Hello my wonderful family," Miley beamed walking over giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and then abruptly stopped when she came to Jared.

"What the hell happened to your eye?"

"Would you go for common misunderstanding?"

"Well it can't be that common if it leads to a black eye like that," Miley scowled.

"It was nothing Miles trust me," Lilly grinned coming up from behind Miley.

"I think the real question is how come you guys weren't back yesterday," Jared accused changing the subject.

"Well I'm sorry but someone couldn't keep their hands on the wheel," Lilly grinned.

"That's because someone couldn't keep their hands off me," Miley giggled.

"How about we go upstairs and I put my hands in some other, private places," Lilly snarled in Miley's ear.

"I like the sound of that," Miley smirked running up that stairs, Lilly hot on her heels.

"That was a close one," Jared sighed.

"Oh and Jared you're not getting off that easily," Miley said peeking her head around the corner.

"Damn it."

"I heard that," Miley yelled.

"Oh Ms. Stewart I really need to get an A on this exam. Are you sure there's not something you could do," Lilly called from upstairs.

"Oh I think something can be arranged," Miley grinned quickly climbing the stairs and the sound of a door slamming could be heard in the distance.

"Is it just me," Sam asked coming out of the kitchen. "Or do they seem even hornier now then when they left."

A/N 2: This is the FIRST chapter that hasn't ended with a cliffhanger.

Songs used in this chapter:

Cobra Starship-Hot Mess (Single and album)


	7. I Want You

A/N: Ok I'm not even going to lie. About half of this chapter is just sex so this is your fair warning now. _**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SEX. **_That's in bold, italics, and underlined that's how serious I am. Moving on thank you again for all the reviews on this chapter, I actually find that since I don't actually have a story line for this story I just go where it takes me and it pretty much writes itself that I feed off all the wonderful reviews you guys give me and kind of just make a story off of ideas I get while reading those. So thank you all. This chapter and the next I think are actually the two most important chapters so far. I wouldn't say the most important of this story because I don't know where I'm going to stop it because like I said earlier I'm basically just flying by the seat of my tail. So I hope you all enjoy, and lita rocks LbC I never thought about it but no Lilly isn't bi-polar lol but I might just add that in, you never know. Also I have the next chapter pretty much done so I'll probably have the next chapter done soon, I wasn't planning on updating this until next week but by the lack of reviews I got on the last chapter I figured I need to put more time into these since there obviously not as good as the last ones. P.S. I chose the title of this chapter from one of my favorite songs because I didn't actually mention a song in this chapter. But I love the song and it's about a new girl that comes to town and goes to a hayride at five where a guy with a really big penis catches her in a lie and then there's a blowjob and a choke and a gag. I don't know it's a really good song though don't just judge it by my terrible interoperation. I wanted to try to squeeze it into the chapter after I picked it but I couldn't without it sounding ridiculous. So once again I have babbled long enough. Enjoy!

"Call Me Irresponsible"

Chapter 7

"I Want You"

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Miley come on we are going to be late," Lilly called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in just a second."

"Miles they are going to be looking at your vagina the whole time. You'll be lucky if they look at your outfit five minutes."

"Well I'm sorry that some people don't appreciate how I still manage to look good everyday even though I have to work all day, clean the house, make dinner, dry the dishes from dinner, wash the clothes, dry the clothes, fold the clothes, take out the garbage," Miley rambled as Lilly climbed the stairs throwing her head back in a sigh. As Lilly entered their bedroom and Miley went on and on about her many responsibilities as a mother and provider Lilly walked over spun Miley's chair around slowly leaned down on her knees in front of her taking the side of her face in her palms.

"I know I'm sorry. You do so much for me and the kids and still look super hot while doing so, till the point I can't keep my hands off you. You are my best friend, and the greatest wife I could ever ask for." Miley quickly started to giggle as Lilly planted several wet and sloppy kisses all over Miley's face finally setting one deep, yet passionate kiss on her lips. "Now," Lilly stated leaning her head against Miley's forehead closing her eyes in content. "Let's go get you knocked up," Lilly grinned getting a chuckle out of Miley.

"It kills me how polite you are with your words," Miley glowered.

"You know you love that about me," Lilly smiled sheepishly wrapping her arms around Miley's neck.

"No actually I just love you because I get sex whenever I want and you have a great ass."

"Well at least you were truthful, I do have a great ass," Lilly sighed shaking her head in agreement. "And how about we have some of the first reason you love me so much right now," Lilly giggled bashfully slipping her hands underneath Miley's shirt receiving an involuntary moan from Miley.

"Mmh babe as m-much as I'd like to continue this," Miley groaned modestly as Lilly's lips reconnected with hers. "We really need to get going if there's going to be a little Lilly inside me soon."

"Ok," Lilly pouted breaking contact with Miley's lips lowering her head down to Miley's stomach. "Only for little Lilly though. How's my wittle Lilly doing? Are you doing okay in there?"

"Uh Lil, as adorable as this is you know there's nothing actually in there right?"

"Well yeah but I have a feeling were going to have a girl this time and I'm just so excited," Lilly beamed.

"I know babe, and I have a feeling your right about this one."

"Why do you say that Miles," Lilly asked looking up from Miley's bare abdomen.

"I don't know let's just say I had a little dream that you would get your wish."

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Lilly grinned standing up from her crouching position on the floor taking Miley's hand in hers leading her to the door.

"Hey Lilly I think I have a name for our soon-to-be little bundle of joy," Miley smirked as Lilly grabbed her car keys about to walk out the door.

"What's that babe," Lilly asked, hand on the doorknob.

"Allison Rose."

Miley tapped her foot impatiently while she and Lilly waited for the doctor to bring them back.

"Miles. Miley," Lilly heaved slapping her hand down on Miley's knee. "Calm down. Why are you so worried? If my memory serves me correctly you weren't as nervous the first time we did this."

"Well th- never mind you'll probably think it's stupid."

"Hey. Nothing that ever has come out of that beautiful mouth of yours could ever be even considered stupid. Now tell me, what's the matter with my little Miley-Pie?"

"Well it's just the first time we did this we both got pregnant our first time trying. What if we don't get that lucky this time around? What if we don't get lucky at all?"

"Come on Miles. If we are destined to have this baby then we will have it. If we don't get pregnant this time then we will keep trying until there's another little Miley running around the house."

"I thought we were going to have a little Lilly running around," Miley pouted.

"Miles that's perfect," Lilly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why don't I get the procedure done to, that way we have a better chance of having our little girl?"

"Are you sure you want to do that Lils."

"Sure I do. I mean you want a baby girl just as bad as I do so why not."

"Ok then if you really want to. I can have another appointment scheduled," Miley stated unsure as the nurse came up to them sending them back.

"We can talk about this more later," Lilly whispered to Miley as they sat down in the doctor's office.

"Talk about what Ms. Truscott," Dr. Scott asked coming into the room.

"Well Lilly here wants us both to get knocked up at the same time."

"Well I think that's a great idea," he smiled. "You both were more fertile at the age of sixteen then you are now and although your biological clock isn't going to start ticking for another three or four years your eggs aren't as easy to fertilize now. I can schedule you Lilly for an appointment on August 4th in two months."

"That's three weeks before your birthday babe," Lilly smiled.

"What's a better birthday present than the gift of life," Dr. Scott suggested.

"Alright fine, besides how can I win anything with you two tag-teaming me," Miley grinned.

"Ok," he smirked clasping his hands together. "I'll make the appointment with my receptionist after I'm done. Now spread those legs," he grinned snapping his gloves on.

"We really need a new doctor," Miley frowned lifting her legs into the holsters.

TEN WEEKS LATER

"Ok which one do you want Miles? We can get the first response, one lines two lines, or pregnant, not pregnant."

"Definitely not one line, two lines those are two confusing," Miley frowned scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Miley there lines, how confusing can that be," Lilly laughed. "Let's just get the pregnant, not pregnant one. That way it's just plain and simple, and we can get it over with."

"Get it over with. You're talking about our child here Lillian," Miley scowled.

"Ok I'm definitely not looking forward to the crazy hormones," Lilly whispered to herself. "Your right I'm sorry I shouldn't be so insensitive. I love you, and our little baby girl and would never do anything to intentionally hurt your feeli-, Miles are you crying."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Miley sobbed.

"Oh honey," Lilly laughed wrapping Miley in a hug. "If that's the nicest thing I've ever said to you then I try way too hard," Lilly smiled getting a chuckle out of Miley. "Now," Lilly grinned pulling Miley back giving her a passionate kiss on the lips breaking apart when air was mandatory. "Let's go see if we're pregnant."

"We're?"

"Well you," Lilly laughed checking out at the register.

"What if I'm not pregnant Lils? What if I can't get pregnant ever again?"

"Then it's a good thing you knocked me up last week then wasn't it," Lilly grinned.

"Well technically I didn't knock you up Dr. Scott did, but I guess we have a fifty-fifty chance of having our baby don't we," Miley smirked as Lilly opened the car door for her.

"Exactly, now let's not talk about what-if's and start talking about ifs," Lilly smiled getting into the car buckling her seatbelt.

"That made absolutely no sense."

"I'm kind of tapped out of cheesy romantic lines right now. Ask again later," Lilly smiled kissing Miley on the forehead.

"You missed," Miley pouted pointing at her lips.

"Oh please forgive me Ms. Stewart." Lilly slowly leaned in, pressing her lips against Miley's as their mouths slowly moved together. Lilly then unbuckled her seatbelt and straddled Miley's waist slipping her tongue inside her mouth getting a delighted moan from the brunette.

"Am I forgiven," Lilly asked nipping at Miley's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Miley not able to form coherent words let out a squeak as a reply receiving a chuckle out of Lilly.

"Come on let's get home," Lilly smiled re-buckling her seatbelt. "You have a stick to pee on."

Lilly anxiously paced outside the bathroom door waiting for Miley to come out with the exciting news. The door suddenly opened Miley walking out with the stick in her hand.

"We have to wait another fifteen seconds. I wanted you to be with me when I finally got the results."

"Awh thank you babe," Lilly grinned giving her a soft peck on the cheek. "Don't worry so much we'll be fine." Suddenly the timer dinged as Miley shot Lilly a worried look. Sensing Miley's hesitation Lilly slowly walked over to the counter to look at the stick. Lilly then walked back over to Miley guiding her to the bed sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"We can keep trying babe," Lilly sighed as Miley quickly bust out into tears. "It's okay sweetheart. This isn't the end of the world."

"Y-Yes it is," Miley sobbed.

"Hey don't talk like that," Lilly sighed turning Miley towards her. "Look on the bright-side. We can work on getting married and just push this baby craze aside for awhile."

"I guess," Miley sniffled.

"There's no guess. Look I love you and I don't care if we have a baby today or ten years from now I'm still going to love you and our little girl the same."

"I think I'd be a little worried if we had a baby ten years from now. I can barely handle our two monsters now I don't want more when I'm pushing forty," Miley smiled through her tear-stained cheeks getting a chuckle out of Lilly.

"Good to see your sense of humor is still intact. What do you say we go get something to eat, and come back home so I can make crazy passionate animal-like sex to you?"

"Ohh can we get cheese fries. I'm in the mood for cheese fries," Miley bounced up and down.

"Yeah we can get cheese fries," Lilly laughed.

"Pancakes, I want some pancakes, a cheeseburger sounds good to. Oh a frosty sounds to die for."

"Ok so we'll go to McDonalds, Wendy's, I-Hop, and wherever the hell they sell cheese-fries for dinner. I might want to check that pregnancy test again."

"Oh hush, I haven't eaten all day. I'm starved," Miley sighed pulling Lilly downstairs.

"Where you guys going," Jared asked sticking his head out of the fridge.

"To empty out every fast-food restaurant in a five mile radius," Lilly laughed as Miley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Where's your brother," Miley suddenly questioned looking around the house.

"He has a date with that girl he met at McDonalds. I think her name was Annabelle or something like that."

"Ok well we should be home in an hour or so. Here's some money," Lilly stated pulling a fifty out of her wallet. "It's a Friday night. Go somewhere, do something. Stop sitting around like a little pansy and have some fun."

"Wow thanks mom for the pep talk. You've gentle words of enthusiasm have really encouraged me," Jared smirked. "And this is the women you decide to spend the rest of your life with," Jared asked Miley.

"What can I say she's got a great ass, and she's a pretty good kisser," Miley shrugged.

"Why thank you baby. That's the second time today you've complimented my ass," Lilly smirked grinding her back against Miley's front.

"Alright I'm going to a friend's. I have a feeling this is going to get very dirty very fast. Goodnight."

"Hey hey wait. What friend's house are you going to," Lilly questioned.

"Ashley's."

"The name doesn't seem to ring a bell."

"You know. Long brown hair, brown eyes," Jared rambled noticing Lilly's confused face. "You know the one with the, how did you describe them, oh yeah the 'fun size' breasts that you said if she was ever naked in front of you and mom wasn't around that you would, wait what did you say."

"I don't remember," Lilly mumbled.

"I think you do," Jared smiled getting a sigh from Lilly.

"I said I'd make her toes curl in ecstasy," Lilly murmured ashamed.

"Ah I see you remember," Jared grinned noticing the panic crossing Lilly's face and the scowl that possessed Miley's. "I'll leave you two with your thoughts. So once again I bid you a goodnight," Jared bowed as he smiled walking out of the house shutting the door behind him. Suddenly a loud yelp was heard as the sound of a body crashing to the floor rang through the door.

"He leave his skateboard on the steps again," Miley sighed.

"No," Lilly grinned. "I did." Lilly the opened the front door as Miley walked out stepping over Jared's body.

"You need some help there buddy," Lilly smiled holding out her hand which Jared graciously accepted. Lilly then bound down the front porch steps after Miley. "Oh, and Jared?"

"Yeah," he winced brushing off his shirt.

"Paybacks a bitch," Lilly winked.

"I learned from the best," Jared frowned sticking his tongue out at Lilly.

"Touché," Lilly smiled climbing in the car. "I swear he gets more like you every day."

"You want to talk about what happened in there or not," Miley grinned.

"I think we can let it slide," Lilly suggested.

"Only because I'm hungry, and we might talk about this later," Miley smirked resting her head on the car seat.

"Oh come on you already made me sweat the whole time he was talking this is like double jeopardy you can't do anything to me again. Besides every time we fight we usually end up making up what like two minutes later."

"Ok I'll forgive you on one condition."

"And what's that."

"You know that kinky animal-like sex you were talking about," Miley smirked running her finger down the side of Lilly's neck stopping at the valley of her breast.

"Mm-hm," Lilly moaned.

"Well you know how you're usually in control and you're always so soft, and gentle and afraid to talk dirty to me," Miley groaned in Lilly's ear.

"Yeah," Lilly stuttered nervously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe tonight I could take control and maybe not be so gentle." Miley ducked her head nervously in anticipation.

"Uh Miles are you saying you're not satisfied with our sex life," Lilly itched nervously.

"No, that's not it at all baby," Miley added.

"Because I think we've had some pretty hot and dirty sex. Like that time in the forest, on top of the washer, that time in your dads house while he was asleep on the chair across from us, on the roof, in that one elevator, that hot air balloon, the Ferris wheel, when we went scuba-diving that one was a little tricky, oh that one time we taped it was pretty fun."

"LIL. I'm not saying we don't have great sex because we do trust me we have AMAZING sex," Miley smirked as Lilly blushed deeply. "I was just thinking that maybe we could spice things up a little bit."

"I thought I was spicy enough for you," Lilly murmured tucking her head in shame.

"Aw Lilly-Pad don't be like that. We have had some of the most remarkable, mind-blowing, and from your list not very indiscreet sex. Unless all it is to you is sex."

"NO Miley, how could you even think that? I just don't want you to be disappointed or un-satisfied."

"And I'm not. I jus-, you know what just forget about it."

"No Miles I-I'll do it," Lilly grinned taking Miley's hands in hers.

"Really," Miley beamed. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to though. I don't want it to seem like I'm raping you or something," Miley rambled resulting in Lilly snorting in laughter.

"Don't worry Miles trust me I'm perfectly fine with your idea just making sure is all, now how about we go get you your endless buffet of food," Lilly suggested chuckling as Miley's face stretched into a massive smile. "Yeah I knew that would bring a smile to your face," Lilly grinned putting the key in the ignition.

Three hours later one drained blonde and a very enthusiastic and content brunette shuffled through the front door of their home.

"Oh my gosh I'm exhausted," Lilly groaned falling onto the couch in a heap.

"It wasn't even that bad you're just being dramatic."

"Miley I just put fifty miles on the car I had to stop for gas even though there was a full tank when we got in. We had to go to three different I-Hops to find your pancakes because the other two weren't open. Not to mention we were almost killed when you grabbed the steering wheel and made an illegal u-turn because you suddenly decided you wanted chicken."

"Only three cars honked at you."

"Your ridiculous," Lilly grunted pulling a pillow over her head.

"Well I think that I could make it up to you if you meet me in the bedroom in five minutes," Miley whispered in Lilly's ear receiving a shiver form the blonde.

Exactly five minutes later Lilly ran up the stairs to the darkened bedroom.

"Miles," Lilly called out.

Suddenly Lilly was pushed to the bed and suddenly tied to the bedposts. Then she noticed her clothes were being ripped off her pants first then her shirt was split down the middle and thrown to the floor. She suddenly jumped when she could feel vibrations coming through the bed and tickling her clit, as she moaned into the sheets. She then heard a door close and was left alone for what felt like hours. Lilly then heard the door open again and shut.

"Miley. Please, fuck me with something! Anything! I need to cum! Please!" Lilly babbled.

"Shhhh..." Miley purred. "You're going to cum when I let you cum, and not before. Now, no more talking."

Lilly then felt Miley slide something over her head and down to her mouth. She lifted Lilly's hair then pushed a gag into her mouth, tightening it down so Lilly couldn't speak.

As Miley's nails clawed Lilly's back lightly, all the way from my shoulders down over her ass, Lilly felt Miley grinding her mound against the back of Lilly's thigh, making it slick and wet. Lilly could feel her slippery pussy lips spreading out against the soft skin. 

Lilly's body was heaving as she breathed hard, drinking in all the pleasure Miley was inflicting on her, but needing desperately to be brought over the edge. Miley leaned her head down and let her hair trail along Lilly's back, soothing the light scratches and tickling Lilly's skin. Miley's hands gripped Lilly's sides and she massaged the smooth skin of her back, moving in gentle little circles with Lilly's thumbs as Miley's slick pussy crushed into the blondes thigh.

Suddenly Miley was off the bed and moving to the dresser. She was back moments later as Lilly felt Miley's tits press into her back as she moved between her outstretched legs and lay down on top of the blonde, her head resting right next to Lilly's. Miley's hands reached under Lilly and grabbed her tits, her fingers roughly squeezing and pinching her nipples. Another wave of pleasure washed over Lilly as Miley continued to tease them.

"Do you want to cum baby?" Miley whispered into Lilly's ear. Lilly whined loudly, nodding her head and pleading as well as she could with the gag in her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Miley said, continuing to torture Lilly, who frantically shook her head and moaned.

Lilly then screamed as Miley thrust her hips hard, and Lilly felt a long, thick strap-on plunge into her pussy. Lilly's body enveloped the thick, hard shaft, clenching down on it as she exploded. Lilly felt her juices spray out around the thick cock and soak the bed beneath her, every muscle tensing and burning as one of the most intense orgasms of her life ripped through her pussy. Lilly's arms and legs burned as she pulled and shook against the ties. She screamed into the gag in her mouth and clenched her eyes shut behind the blindfold, tears streaming down her face from the intensity.

"That's it..." Miley whispered into my ear. "Let it all out baby. Cum all over me."

Lilly then bit down hard on the gag and buried her face in the bed as Miley pulled the strap-on out and then slammed into Lilly's pussy again. Lilly then came again, creamy fluid pouring out of her as a second orgasm exploded inside her body. Lilly felt Miley lean forward and cover her body with hers. Miley's stiff nipples pressed into Lilly's back and she wrapped her arms around Lilly, squeezing her tits hard. Miley's hips crashed against Lilly's over and over again, plunging the thick strap on down into Lilly and pinning her to the bed with each thrust. Lilly's head was spinning from the continuous flood of orgasms and cum that was pouring out of her body.

Miley continued to fuck Lilly hard, stretching out her tight cunt as she buried her face in the sheets, teeth clenched and toes curling. Miley's fucking became erratic and Lilly felt Miley's thighs tense against her ass. Miley's body stiffened on top of Lilly's as she repeatedly whimpered, "oh god" erratic gasps pouring from her mouth as Miley started twitching and shaking against Lilly's hot body, her own orgasm washing over her.

Finally Miley collapsed limply onto Lilly's back and sighed, the strap-on still stretching her pussy as she tried to catch her breath. Lilly moaned thinking of how their sweaty bodies felt so hot pressed together, almost like one, as they rose and fell together from their heavy breathing.

"Fuck that was good." Lilly panted. Miley laid her head flat on Lilly's shoulder and stroked her hair as they both came down from the intense feeling.

After a long minute Miley rolled off the bed, the strap-on slipping out of Lilly's pussy with a little flood of juices, and crawled up the bed. She carefully removed the gag and Lilly worked her sore jaw slowly as she caught her breath.

"Jesus." Lilly groaned, finally able to breathe normally. "I love you, but don't you ever torture me like that again!"

"Oh I'm not done yet." Miley giggled. "In case you didn't notice, you're still all tied up." she said, running a finger up and down her outstretched arm.

Lilly felt the slick tip of the strap-on poking at her lips as Miley kneeled in front of her. She lifted the blindfold up and Lilly saw it sticking out toward her mouth.

"Suck it."

Lilly opened her mouth obediently and she pushed forward, Lilly's lips sliding down around the cock until she felt the tip pressing at the back of her throat. Lilly could taste the sweetness of her pussy juices on it as Miley slowly fucked her face. Lilly pulled it back and ran her pink tongue along the smooth surface, lapping up the little drops of her cream that rolled down the length of the rubber toy. It was bigger than she had realized. Bigger than anything she thought they had in their collection. Miley must have made a new purchase while she was on vacation.

Miley moaned. "Your mouth is so fucking sexy." Miley smacked the dildo lightly on her cheek a couple times, and then slid the warm length over and around Lilly's face.

Miley put her fingers on Lilly's chin and tilted her head up, leaning down and kissing her deeply. Their eyes closed and Miley felt her tongue slip into the blonde's mouth, her long brown hair cascading around their heads and blocking out the light. The kiss felt like it lasted for minutes, both of them inhaling each other as Miley's soft, delicate tongue danced with Lilly's, massaging it gently as Miley tasted Lilly's pussy. Finally their lips parted and Miley sighed, keeping her fingertips on Lilly's chin and her eyes closed for a long moment.

"Mmm..." Lilly moaned. Her mouth broke into a grin, lips slightly parted as her tongue ran slowly over her lips, relishing the lingering feeling of the kiss. "So good." she sighed, finally opening her eyes.

Miley giggled as she yanked the blindfold back down and climbed over Lilly's back, crawling like a cat behind her and flopping down between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Lilly's thighs and moaned as she buried her face in her pussy. Lilly couldn't see what she was doing, but she could feel her tongue lapping up all the wetness that was soaking my Lilly's and the smooth, stretched skin of her thighs. Miley's hands traveled lower, caressing Lilly's calves and tickling the undersides of her knees, making her squirm.

"Such a pretty little pussy." Miley whispered.

Miley's tongue glided across the puffy lips like a butterfly, slowly fluttering up towards Lilly's exposed asshole. Lilly felt her place the pad of a finger on her asshole and gently rub in little circles, while her warm tongue teased the sensitive flesh between Lilly's holes. She licked her finger and pushed the tip just past the tight ring of Lilly's ass before pulling it out again. Lilly could feel the hole open as Miley withdrew the finger and replaced it with her slick tongue. Miley's tongue flicked lightly over the tight bud with quick, feathery strokes, wetting it and teasing Lilly. Lilly's ass jumped a little from the tickling sensation as she heard Miley giggle.

"Does that feel good?" Miley asked.

"God yes..." Lilly moaned. "Please stick it in!"

"Stick what in?" Miley giggled, digging her nails into Lilly spreading her cheeks.

"Your tongue!" Lilly screamed. She could feel Miley's hot breath right next to the hole as she massaged the taut flesh around it with her hands.

"Stick it where?" Miley asked, clearly enjoying tormenting the blonde.

"In my ass!" Lilly cried, almost yelling at Miley.

"Beg for it." Miley hissed, again lightly flicking her tongue around Lilly's twitching hole. Lilly could almost feel her grinning.

"Jesus! Please, pretty please, tongue fuck my ass!" Lilly begged.

Miley buried her face between Lilly's cheeks and she felt Miley's tongue split her asshole open and dig deep. Lilly moaned as Miley's head bobbed up and down and she stiffened her tongue, penetrating the tight ring over and over again as her soft hair tickled Lilly's thighs and ass. Lilly felt Miley's thumb on her clit as a finger slid into Lilly's gooey pussy, pressing down and massaging her g-spot, and she twitched and spasmed as another orgasm erupted inside of her.

I'm cumming! That feels so good!" Lilly cried, pressing her face into the sheets again. Miley's hot, slippery tongue swirled all around Lilly's asshole, exploring every little wrinkle and crevasse as Lilly's body shook with orgasm. Miley's fingers left Lilly's pussy and she dug her nails into her soft cheeks, kneading them and spreading them wide so she could bury her slick tongue even deeper. Lilly could feel her asshole gripping Miley's tongue as her head bobbed up and down. Suddenly Miley pulled back and planted wet kisses on the hole, caressing it softly with the tip of her tongue. Lilly groaned at the sensation and clenched her fists, part of her wishing she was loose, and part of her loving being at Miley's mercy as she felt a hard smack. "Ow!" Lilly yelped as Miley spanked her ass hard.

"Shut up!" Miley snapped.

A line of stinging slaps rained down on Lilly's tight cheeks, making them burn. Miley kept spanking Lilly until she was sure her ass was bright red. Finally Miley stopped and gently stroked the sore flesh with her fingers as Lilly whimpered. Lilly felt an ice cold drop of lube fall onto the fiery flesh and Miley massaged it in, soothing the burning feeling. She buried her face in Lilly's butt again as she massaged the sting from the spanking away. Her hands flattened and she ran them deep between the plump cheeks, spreading Lilly open as wide as she could.

Lilly felt Miley's index fingers slither into the slippery hole, gently pulling it apart. She pushed her tongue back in and rimmed Lilly as she stretched the tight muscle with her fingers. Lilly then felt the finger withdraw, and then a cool drop of lube plopped where they'd been. Miley gently massaged the lube around the hole with the pad of her finger, drizzling more up and down along the crack of Lilly's ass. Her fingers plunged back inside, twisting and spinning as she greased the tight tunnel.

"Are you ready to get your ass fucked?"

"Yes! Please fuck m-" All at once Miley plunged the cock into Lilly's ass and the blindfold was ripped from Lilly's eyes. At the same time Lilly's ass was filled completely, her eyes adjusted and focused on the light of their TV, with the video of a hot blonde getting gangbanged at a club playing on the giant screen. She was already covered with cum, grinding her hips into a couple of brunettes, with a strap-on in every hole. Lilly couldn't believe how slutty, yet hot the girl looked. Every inch of her skin glistened under the lights with the slick wetness of sweat, and pussy juice.

Lilly felt Miley's index fingers slither her slippery hole, gently pulling it apart. Miley pushed her tongue back in and rimmed Lilly as she stretched the tight muscle with her fingers. Lilly then felt the finger withdraw, and then a cool drop of lube plopped where they'd been. Miley gently massaged the lube around the hole with the pad of her finger, drizzling more up and down along the crack of Lilly's ass. Her fingers plunged back inside, twisting and spinning as she greased the tight tunnel.

Lilly then started to cum again as Miley pummeled her ass, smashing her face into the bed. Miley then grabbed a fistful of the blonde hair and pulled it, forcing Lilly's head up. Miley then leaned over and hissed in her ear as the giant strap-on positioned in and out of her, fucking her ass harder than her pussy.

"You're such a little slut." Miley hissed. "You love having your little ass fucked like this."

"God I do." Lilly groaned, gritting her teeth as she fucked her even harder.

"I've never seen such a nasty little whore. Fuck," Miley moaned.

Miley then raised herself up on her hands and started slamming into her ass, her hips smacking into Lilly's cheeks with a wet slap. As Miley moved in and out of Lilly she couldn't help but think how amazing it felt.

"Fuck yes!" Lilly screamed. "Fuck my ass harder!"Miley then grabbed her ass and started pounding into Lilly like a jackhammer.

"I bet you wish all those girls were here right now so they could give you a nice, sticky cum shower don't you? God... you're such a nasty little slut." Miley leaned in close and whispered to Lilly as she flicked her ear with her tongue.

Lilly was dripping sweat, and strands of hair were plastered to her face and neck. The sheets under her were soaking wet from sweat and cum. Lilly then felt Miley lift herself higher off her body and started ramming the cock down into her ass, and with every plunge Lilly could feel juices leak out of her pussy and run down her sticky mound, soaking the bed.

Miley's body then twitched and shook violently on top of Lilly as she came, clawing Lilly's ass and burying the rubber cock deep.

"Ohhhh god, Lilly." she moaned, before finally collapsing on top of her sweaty back. Lilly could feel Miley's hard nipples digging into her as her body quivered on top of her like jelly. Miley then wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled herself tight against the blonde, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"Jesus, that was so good." Miley sighed as she slowly moved her hips on top of Lilly, the thick strap-on gently working between her cheeks, massaging her tender asshole. Lilly smiled as she loved to feel Miley's soft, slick skin sliding against her. Miley then ran her tongue along the inside of Lilly's neck, over her shoulder, and planted soft kisses down her spine as her hips gently moved.

"Oh my God," Lilly gasped running a hand through her wet slick hair.

"That was,"

"Amazing," Lilly finished. "We should definitely do that again."

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Miley smirked.

"Liked it? That was the best sex we've had in a lone time," Lilly gasped stilling trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me about it."

"And like I said we have GREAT sex."

"Are you sure your okay with everything, even when I called you slut and a whore?"

"Are you kidding me Miles? Do you know how extremely hot that was," Lilly chuckled getting a deep blush from Miley.

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh. Out of the what, thirty times I just came your dirty talk was responsible for half of them."

"Stop it," Miley giggled turning an impossible redder shade.

"God I love you," Lilly grinned turning onto her side grinning at Miley.

"I love you too," Miley smiled slightly pecking Lilly on the lips.

"Now how about I return the favor," Lilly smirked as she ground her leg into Miley's center as the brunette quickly moaned.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on and how hot you make me Lil," Miley started as Lilly climbed on top of her and started to nip at her neck. "But" Miley stated positioning Lilly's head in front of hers. "I am so exhausted right now that I would probably fall asleep on you in thirty seconds top."

"Oh thank god," Lilly moaned. "I'm so tired that I didn't think I could even roll over let alone make love to you," Lilly sighed gratefully.

"I'll see you in the morning sweetheart," Miley mumbled barely coherent snuggling into Lilly's side.

"I'll see you in the morning naughty girl," Lilly grinned getting a tired giggle from Miley.

"Miley I was thinking," Lilly started looking down at a completely unconscious Miley. "I love you," Lilly grinned kissing Miley on the forehead wrapping the comforter around her and Miley as she heard Miley hum a tiny 'I love you too' that Lilly had to strain her ears to hear. "You don't know what's coming your way Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly stated as a devilish smirk slid across her face.

A/N: Oh I'm back to agonizing cliffhangers. There just so much fun!

Songs mentioned in this chapter:

Kings of Leon-I Want You


	8. All I Do Is Dream Of You

Already on chapter ocho, time flies when you're having fun. I wasn't going to update this until next week but I went on a boating trip with a couple of friends for a week, and I'm going to hang out with some other amigo's next week so it was either now or in a month, (I think I made the right choice). This chapter took me no took me no time at all to write, and it is the longest chapter I have ever written with twenty-two pages and seven thousand, five-hundred, and three words. No need for applause. Just kidding but I'm really proud of this chapter and it is my new favorite one. And is it just me or does the term "buttering Miley's pancakes" sound wrong. Enjoy. Oh and I want to see if any of you, can guess the 'Mean Girls' quote. It's a tricky one. Enjoy!

"Call Me Irresponsible"

Chapter 8

"All I Do Is Dream of You"

The piercing sound of birds chirping outside the window stirred Miley from her peaceful sleep, as she rolled over and came in contact with an empty spot that should have possessed Lilly's body. Miley sat up and proceeded to stretch in a yawn throwing her arm around her eyes shielding them from the blinding sun. As the daylight radiated inside the French doors that led to the terrace and illuminated the white comforter concealing Miley's bare body she continued to wonder where the pesky blonde haired beauty had disappeared to.

"Lilly," Miley called out to the empty room.

Suddenly the door opened as Lilly walked in carrying what appeared to be a tray.

"Good morning," Lilly beamed setting the tray down on the bed giving Miley a quick peck on the lips. "Well I should say good afternoon," she grinned starting to butter Miley's pancakes.

"What time is it?"

"One-Thirty."

"But I've never slept a minute over ten."

"Well then I guess there's a first time for everything," Lilly smiled sliding the tray towards Miley. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you baby," Miley grinned taking a sip of her coffee before shoveling some eggs onto her fork bringing it to her mouth. "Wait," Miley hesitated. "Did you cook this?"

"Mm-hm," Lilly smirked waiting to see if Miley would eat it.

"Oh yeah," Miley exclaimed trying to bring genuine joy to her voice when in reality she was trying to figure out a way not to eat it seeing as Lilly wasn't the greatest cook in the world. Confusion hit her though when Lilly suddenly started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Lilly exhaled finally containing her amusement. "We both know I can't cook, now eating I can handle but we both agreed that I wouldn't try to cook again after the fire. Sam made this."

"Oh that's another story then," Miley stated digging into her breakfast. "I love you and you might have some amazing talents but cooking is definitely not one of them."

"Well I'm glad I could at least give life to someone who can appeal to you appetite."

"Oh you appeal to my appetite perfectly," Miley purred sliding her hand up Lilly's thigh sending the blonde wink.

"How'd you sleep," Lill inquired stealing Miley's orange juice getting a playful glare from the brunette.

"Just heavenly, especially since I was wrapped in the embrace of a certain blonde, that kept me warm all night," Miley replied happiness oozing from her voice. "How about you, did you have a night full of splendid, and exciting dreams?"

"I always do," Lilly answered a twinkle in her eye. "Especially since all I do, is dream of you the whole night through."

"Awh I see your bank of cheesy romantic lines is full again," Miley laughed.

"I know how much you love them," Lilly shrugged dropping her head her, hair cascading around her face as a smile twitched at her lips.

"That I do," Miley chuckled tilting Lilly's head up with her fingers.

"I love you," Lilly confessed gazing into Miley's eyes.

"I love you too," Miley laughed giving Lilly a quick kiss on the lips. "Now would you like to help me finish," Miley asked pointing to her plate.

"I thought you'd never ask," Lilly sighed turning the tray around, and slipping the utensils out of Miley's hands getting a snicker out of the brunette.

A couple hours later Miley ransacked through her closet trying to find something to where.

"Lilly that's the second pair of jeans that haven't fit me," Miley sighed.

"Well Miles what do you expect you haven't been able to shovel food in your mouth fast enough lat-." Lilly cut her sentence short noticing the glare etching across Miley's face. "I mean those must have s-shrunk in the dryer," Lilly stuttered nervously. "How about we go shopping for new clothes today," Lilly suggested.

"Really," Miley asked gleefully. "But you hate shopping."

"I know," Lilly groaned gritting her teeth in a smile, trying to look happy.

"Well in the mean time can I borrow a pair of pants," Miley asked already venturing towards Lilly's side of the closet.

"Yeah sure," Lilly shrugged.

"Come on," Miley called out to Lilly fastening the button on the jeans.

"You want to go right now."

"Yep," Miley responded snatching Lilly out of the chair she was sitting in.

Lilly sighed as Miley disappeared into the dressing room for the twenty-sixth time-yes she was counting- in three hours.

"Miley are you done yet," Lilly called.

"One second I want to show you this one," Miley replied.

"Lilly," a women called out.

"Hayley," Lilly panicked jumping out of her seat as Miley came out of the dressing room.

"Lilly how do these look, oh who's your friend," Miley smiled politely noticing the tall-and very attractive women in front of Lilly.

"Are you Miley?"

"Miles this is Hayley she's a friend of mine," Lilly quickly responded.

"Lilly's told me so much about you," the woman Miley had just come to know as Hayley stated smiling. "It's so great to finally meet you. Lilly and I have been working together for the past couple of months, and she talks about you so much I feel like I know you. I tell you though you've got a good one here. They always say the good ones are taken, well that or gay and our Lilly here is both," she laughed. "I'm sorry I talk a lot."

"Well what have you and Lilly have been working on. She never tells me anything about her work," Miley questioned.

"Oh Hayley don't you have to get back to the site and fix that one thing I asked you to repair," Lilly hastily requested.

"Your right I do. I'll see you later Miley, it was very nice to meet you," Hayley stated elegantly saying her good-byes.

"I'll see you around Lilly," Miley heard the woman say as she gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek and gave Lilly what Miley noticed was a wink.

"She was nice," Miley stated grinning.

"Miley you may be beautiful but you're not a good liar," Lilly smirked. "Trust me she's just a friend."

"I know I trust you, about as much I love you," Miley grinned pulling Lilly into her embrace.

"Oh you must trust me a lot then," Lilly smiled inching closer to Miley's lips.

"Mm-hmm," Miley moaned her lips finally touching the blondes.

"What do you say we add a dressing room to our list of 'not so discrete places we've had sex'," Lilly suggested.

"As much as I would love to," Miley stated burying her face in Lilly's neck. "I can't because I'm very hungry."

"You just ate like four hours ago."

"If my memory serves me correctly I remember I barely ate anything, I turned around and you had practically inhaled all of my breakfast."

"Ok good point. We can go back home, grab the kids and get something to eat. When's the last time we fed them anyway."

"There boys they'll eat anything. You can set something in front of them-edible or not-and it'll be gone in seconds."

"Then it shouldn't take that long, now let's go," Lilly groaned pushing Miley into the dressing room smacking her butt on the way in.

"Kids were home," Lilly called throughout the house opening the door for Miley.

"Hey mom," Jared answered shuffling down the stairs. "Did you guys have fun," he asked kissing Lilly on the cheek taking Miley's bags out of her hands for her.

"As much fun as you can have shopping," Lilly sighed. "How about you, I didn't see that you were home when we came in last night."

"I got home around ten; you guys were already asleep when I came in."

"You didn't go in our room did you," Lilly questioned.

"Uhh no," Jared stated confused.

"Ok just making sure."

"Why would I not go in your room," Jared asked.

"Why would you go in our room," Lilly countered.

"But if I need to go in your room what reason would I have to not go in your room?"

"What reason would you need to go in our room," Lilly opposed launching them into a moment of silence.

"Good point," Jared sighed. "What did Sam and you guys get."

"What do you mean," Miley inquired.

"Uh you and Sam, what you get at mall," Jared asked talking like a caveman.

"No," Miley sighed. "I understood your question, what I meant was, isn't Sam here."

"No I thought Sam was with you guys."

"No I thought he was home with you."

"I'll try and call him on his cell," Jared suggested suddenly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey little bro," Sam answered on the third ring.

"Sam where are you," Lilly asked snatching Jared's phone out of his hand.

"Who is this?"

"This is your mother Samuel," Lilly replied cringing at how much she sounded like her own mother.

"Oh hey mom, what goes on?"

"Why don't you tell me Mr. I decide when I come home and when I don't?"

"Calm down mom I'm on my way home now."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'll calm down when you tell me where you are."

"Ok I had a date last night, and after it was over we went to the park and accidentally fell asleep. When we woke up we went to get some breakfast and talked for a couple of hours. I just dropped her off a minute ago and I'm on my way home now."

"Sam we don't know where you went, we don't even know this girl. This is very irresponsible behavior."

"I know I'm sorry. Look you can yell at me when I get home, I'll be there soon."

"Ok goodbye Samuel."

"Wait mom before you hang up I have to tell you something."

"What is it Sam?"

"I love you," he replied as Lilly could imagine the grin spread across her face.

"I love you too smooth talker, now hurry up and get home," Lily smiled hanging up the phone.

"You know he gets that from you right," Miley laughed.

"What can I say it's a part of the Truscott charm," Lilly shrugged.

Approximately ten minutes later Sam walked through the front door to see Miley, Lilly, and Jared watching television on the couch.

"Hello family," he called out shutting the door behind them.

"Sit down," Lilly sighed turning of the television.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Jared stated getting up from the couch.

"Oh no you're not sit back down this involves you too," Lilly replied pulling him back by the back of his shirt.

"What I didn't do anything though."

"I never said anyone was getting in trouble we are just going to sit down and have a nice family discussion."

"Gross why," Jared cringed sitting down on the sofa that sat parallel to Miley and Lilly beside Sam.

"Because rather you like it or not we're a family, and we love each other. Now sit down and shut the hell up," Lilly explained.

"I don't think you're supposed to be that hostile towards the people you love," Jared suggested.

"You have one more time to mouth off at your mother and after that you're going straight through that plate glass window," Miley warned. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes mam, I'm sorry for disrespecting you," Jared stated ashamed.

"Now your mother and I want to talk to you about something very serious," Miley sighed.

"What's that," Sam asked.

"Take a wild guess," Miley asked.

"Drugs," Sam guessed.

"Alcohol," Jared suggested.

"Porn," Lilly asked.

"Lilly you know what we're talking to them about, why would you even try to guess," Miley questioned.

"I don't know its fun," Lilly muttered dropping her head.

"Anyway yes your mother is slightly right. We are going to talk to you about something that's going to be coming up a lot in the near future especially since you guys are getting girlfriends."

"Well except for Jared," Sam grinned.

"Oh shut up dip-shit," Jared grinned pushing Sam off the sofa.

"JARED," Miley scowled. "You better watch your actions, and your language."

"Sorry mom," Jared apologized reaching out his hand helping his brother up when Sam unexpectedly sat up pulling Jared down on the spot of the floor he had just occupied getting a fierce look from Miley.

"Sorry, It was purely off of instinct," Sam defended.

"Tell me again why we had boys," Miley asked turning to Lilly.

"I ask myself that question every day," Lilly sighed leaning her head on Miley's shoulder.

"Alright now what were you saying," Sam asked, Jared now sitting next to him.

"Well like I was saying you guys are going to have to make some very difficult decisions in the near future," Miley started. "You're going to get girlfriends,"

"And you're going to want to take your clothes off and touch each other," Lilly interrupted.

"Lilly," Miley scolded.

"Miley you have to understand that there boys. They probably think about sex ninety-five percent of the time if you want to be gentle with the subject it's not going to work," Lilly explained.

"You don't know that."

"Ok when's the last time you guys saw a vagina," Lilly asked turning towards the boys.

"A week, a day" they both said in unison.

"Really Sam a day," Lilly asked.

"What it was on accident," Sam defended.

"Okay there both virgins," Lilly stated turning towards both of them in reassurance as they both nodded their heads yes. "See, so let me just take the reins on this one."

"Ok," Miley sighed.

"Ok kids. You're going to get girlfriends, or it might maybe even be a hot piece of ass that you just met and you're going to want to strip off her clothes and stick things in certain holes you may see."

"Ohh ma," Sam groaned. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yes we do, so shut your trap and don't interrupt me."

"Alright sorry, finish your story."

"Like I was saying if you do those things though, if you have sex before your married and you can't support a child, if one were to be bought into the world, it will be one of the biggest mistakes of your life."

"But what about you and mom," Jared asked.

"When your mom and I had you guys we not only loved each other very much but were married and had some form of income coming in."

"Ok," Jared shrugged. "I promise I won't have sex until I'm married and have an assload of cash. Are we done now, great" Jared stated as he clasped his hands together, not give them time to respond before he trudged up that stairs.

"Wha, Lilly," Miley groaned pointing to the stairs. "You handled that terribly."

"Miley teenage boys aren't as open with their feelings. The fact that they both sat there the whole time is a miracle."

"Fine," Miley sighed. "I'm hungry anyway," she stated walking off into the kitchen.

"And she wonders why none of her clothes fit," Lilly murmured.

"What was that honey," Miley asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing just telling Sam here how much I love you baby," Lilly grinned.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Miley smirked walking back into the kitchen.

"Now Samuel I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh this must be serious if you're calling me Samuel."

"Yes it is. Now you know I love you right?"

"Yeah sure," Sam shrugged.

"Now just because I love you doesn't mean that if you ever, and so help me God I mean ever pull a stunt like you pulled today again, that I won't knock your two front teeth out," Lilly seethed. "You had your mother worried sick," Lilly continued her voice dropping to a menacing stature. "And I don't like to see the women I love worried. Now you get some sense in your head before I have to knock some into it. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes mam, crystal clear," Sam stuttered gulping in fear.

"Alright," Lilly smiled, her attitude making a complete 360. "Now tell me about this girl you went out with," Lilly asked as a beaming grin slid across Sam's face.

Suddenly the phone rang; Miley being the closest to it caught it on the last ring.

"Hello," Miley answered.

"Hey Lilly," a female voice asked. "I was wondering if you could come by tonight if you can get away from Miley."

"Excuse me," Miley asked.

"Um who am I speaking with," the woman asked worriedly.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Miley replied as she was met with the dial tone signaling the other person had hung up.

"Who was that babe," Lilly asked walking into the kitchen biting into an apple she had just picked up.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean," Lilly inquired hopping onto the kitchen counter.

"A women called asking if you could 'get away from Miley tonight', then when she realized she was in fact talking to me she hung up."

"Hmm well that's weird."

"Tell me about it," Miley agreed going to stand in between Lilly's legs.

"You know I was wondering," Lilly started changing the subject. "I know this is a touchy subject for you but I wanted to know when you wanted to try for another baby."

"Well," Miley sighed. "I think we should just see if you're pregnant first and if you're not then like you said we can just keep trying."

"I'm sorry babe," Lilly pouted. "But look on the bright side someone's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh is it, I wonder who's," Miley smiled.

"I have some bad news though," Lilly pouted.

"What's that?"

"I have to be gone the whole day."

"What," Miley asked.

"There's this emergency at the site that I have to be there for."

"But on my birthday?"

"I'm sorry babe but it's very rare that I have to go to work so the days I'm needed I have to be there."

"You're an architect, how complicated can it be."

"Babe the construction industry is very complicated, not to mention nobody's buying houses so there are no houses to make. Just because I own the company doesn't mean I have the right to not do anything."

"You're company just makes hotel though."

"Exactly we're one of the lucky sites that still get's business."

"Fine," Miley sighed dramatically. "I hope you know you're buying me something extremely expensive with the money you make of this building, since it's SO important that you're missing my birthday for it."

"I wouldn't dare have it any other way," Lilly smiled giving Miley one sweet kiss on the lips.

"In the mean time though I think I know something that you could do to make up for it," Miley smirked sliding her hands up Lilly's shirt.

"Hmm do you now," Lilly moaned as Miley snaked her hands up to unhook Lilly's bra.

"MOM," Jared yelled from upstairs.

"Just ignore him," Lilly groaned as Miley started to move her hands in a circular motion massaging the blonde's breast pinching her taunt nipples.

"MOM, WHERE ARE YOU I'M HUNGRY," they heard Jared scream again as suddenly Sam's feet thundered up the stairs.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT THERE TRYING TO GET IT ON, YOU KNOW THERE OLD THEY DON'T GET MUCH OFTEN," Sam roared.

"Oh my God," Miley groaned resting her head in the crook in Lilly's neck. "They are so embarrassing."

"Hey mom," Sam called running into the kitchen. "I'm going to take Jared out to get something to eat so you two can be, alone," Sam grinned wriggling his eyebrows.

"Thank you Sammy," Lilly called.

"Why do we have to go out," Lilly heard Jared ask.

"Because we do, so shut up you idiot," Sam responded pushing Jared out the door closing it behind them.

"So what can we do while they're gone," Lilly inquired.

"I think I have a clue," Miley grinned staring to move out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Miles."

"Yeah," Miley asked turning around.

"Why move when we have a perfectly good kitchen right here," Lilly smirked patting the kitchen counter.

Once again Miley awoke to an empty bed as the sunlight streamed into her face. Rolling over Miley noticed a note on the spot the blonde occupied.

"_Dear Miley,_

_Today I'm gone on a day so special it should be considered a season,_

_But as you know everything in life seems happens for a reason._

_For months I've been off occupied in random flings,_

_But tonight the knot will tie with rings._

_So in an hour you'll go to wear a dress for all too see,_

_As you follow the boys to come and stand next to me,_

_Love, Lilly_

_P.S. Happy Birthday"_

"We'll tie the knot with rings," Miley repeated. "What in the world does she mean," Miley marveled. "Great know I'm starting to rhyme too," Miley sighed as she stepped out of the bed and ventured towards the closet.

Exactly an hour later Miley heard a car pull up and a honk signaling for her to come outside. As Miley stepped out she saw a white limousine with a middle aged man walking up the porch steps to meet her.

"Hello Ms. Stewart," the man smiled politely. "I will be your escort for the evening. Follow me," he signaled taking Miley's arm walking her down the steps and inside the limo.

As they traveled down the streets Miley tried her best to peer out the window to see where they were going, but the severely tinted windows made it nearly impossible to see. As the limo slowed to a stop the chauffer handed Miley a blindfold, gesturing for her to put it on as Miley shot him a skeptical glance.

"Please Ms. Stewart; Ms. Truscott has instructed me to make sure you are wearing this."

"Lilly?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Miley sighed taking the blindfold out of his hand.

As Miley was led through the unknown location she suddenly heard the waves crashing in the background.

"Why am I at the beach," Miley asked.

"Would you stop asking questions for one minute geez," Miley heard Jared sigh as she jumped upon hearing his voice. "Thanks for putting up with her Jeff," Jared laughed as he slowly removed the blindfold from Miley's eyes.

As Miley's eyes adjusted to the newfound light, what she saw in front of her surprised her greatly.

"What is all this? Who's getting married," Miley questioned as she noticed the white chairs leading to a small alter a few miles in front of the ocean. "And why are you wearing a tux."

"Because you are getting married today," Jared grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past couple of weeks mom has been planning all of this."

"So that explains the random phone calls, and that lady we met at the mall."

"Hayley," Jared asked.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Yeah she's hot," Jared grinned getting a humorous glare from Miley.

"Where is Lilly," Miley asked.

"She's getting ready, as you should be. So come on we have to get going."

"I don't have a dress though."

"Don't worry about it, everything's set up. Now go," Jared urged pushing Miley towards the small tent.

After Miley had slipped into her ensemble and had fixed her hair in loose curls surrounding her face she paced nervously back and forth as the curtain in front of her opened, her father standing in the walkway.

"You ready bud," he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Miley sighed wrapping her arm in her father's.

Down on the other side of the beach Sam and Jared walked in to greet Lilly.

"You ready mom," Sam asked.

"I guess," Lilly sighed.

"You look beautiful," Sam smiled taking Lilly's arm in hers.

"One of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen," Jared agreed taking Lilly's other arm.

The small orchestra stared to play as Lilly was escorted down the aisle.

Miley inhaled sharply as she rounded the corner and witnessed Lilly looking extravagant in her dress. Miley slowly glided down the aisle as Lilly mouthed a quick 'I love you', sending an enormous beaming smile to Miley's face.

"Who gives this woman away," the preacher asked.

"I do," Robby, Sam, and Jared said in unison.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of his company, to join together these women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church. If any man can show a just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," he asked as he was met with silence.

"Lilly and Miley have agreed to write their own vows."

"Miley. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you go the first time, but I want to spend the rest of my life convincing you that without you I would have no life to look forward to. I wake up every morning and sometimes I just look at you and wonder how God could have made someone so perfect. I know I haven't been the easiest person to love and even when I didn't even see the best in me you always did, and I don't think you'll ever know how much your love means to me. Someone once asked me 'when do you know you've found the one.' And I told them it's when you look at that person one day and you find that all your wishes are slowly coming true. You find yourself doing everything in your power to make sure that, that one person is always happy, and you find that in your worst of nightmares that one person is always the hero. You see that persons nothing short of what is you're everything and that their perfection is one you can't feel or touch it but every time that they are near you your heartbeat just skips one little step, or your memory slips short just when they touch you. Every time they tell you they love you, you decide that one hour with them is better than a lifetime full of the greatest luxurious in the world, and I have had the honor to experience that with you. 'To be your friend was all I ever wanted, and to be your lover was all I've ever dreamed', and I've never understood that more than I do today. I have once heard the saying 'Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you,' and until I set my eyes on you all I've wanted was to connect my lips with yours. I find myself love sick and it seems the only cure I can find is to seemingly love you more. I'm with you and have some of the best times I could ever dream of, but the greatest part of all is with you the best is yet to come."

"Miley," the preacher urged.

"Oh. I'm not very prepared," Miley blushed sheepishly as the crowd laughed silently. "This all kind of came as a surprise, but I guess I shouldn't be so shocked as every day I spend with you Lilly is a surprise. I find myself overwhelmed that I get to love someone as amazing as you. Whoever said ''It's better to have loved and lost; then to never have ever loved at all," I always thought was out of their mind but I see their point because I have loved and lost you and I never want to experience that ever again. As cheesy as it sounds I see forever in your eyes, but I find that I don't mind being cheesy, or sappy with you because you make everything I do seem okay, and you love me for it. I could have the worst day of my life and I look at you and I find myself wanting to just jump in your arms, and I know that you would catch me and that while I was in your arms everything would be alright. I love you more and more every day, and with you it's like I'm in the arms of an angle. I know I'm in good hands and that you'd fly me to the moon."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Miley, and you, Lilly, to face each other & take each other's hands. Miley, will you take Lilly to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Miley exhaled.

"And, Lilly, will you take Miley to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lilly sighed dreamily as a lone tear shed down her face.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you wife, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lilly grinned sheepishly through her tear-stained cheeks, as she leaned in and planted a soft, yet passionate, kiss on Miley's lips.

An hour later Miley and Lilly closed the door to their hotel room as Miley pinned Lilly to the door as it closed.

"I figured we could spend the night here to get away from the kids and your dad has agreed to watch them for a week while we're on our honeymoon," Lilly grinned.

"We're going on a honeymoon too," Miley grinned.

"Of course," Lilly smirked. "I love you so-"

Before Lilly could finish, Miley had leaned over abruptly put an end to her words. Lilly closed her eyes as she enjoyed Miley's fiery kiss. Lilly's tongue gently probed Miley's mouth, their tongues flicking back and forth, gently wrestling with one another. Resting her hands on Miley's shoulders, Lilly slipped two fingers under the strap of Miley's dress and bra dropping them to the floor. Lilly reached back and unhooked Miley's bra, freeing her large tits, her nipples already hard with excitement. With their mouths still locked in a long passionate kiss, Miley climbed onto the bed, pressing her body against Lilly's. Miley eagerly spread her legs as she felt a hand moving down her body. Lilly's touch was magic; the light sensuality of it was electrifying, chills sweeping over Miley's body. Her nipples ached and she moaned as Lilly's fingers circled her still very sensitive clit. Lilly pulled back from their kiss to watch Miley's expression as her fingers expertly toyed and manipulated her clit. Miley writhed from the tender touch, her hips rising and falling subtly.

Lilly's fingers stroked and caressed Miley's clit, circling it, sliding up and down, pinching it as it swelled. Sliding downwards, Lilly trailed the tip of her tongue over Miley's flesh. She couldn't help but grin as she heard Miley's moans get louder from the anticipation. Pausing for a moment, Lilly watched the hard nipples only inches from her mouth rise and fall with Miley's deep and rapid breathing. With a firm squeeze on her clit, Miley abruptly arched her back, one nipple grazing against Lilly's waiting lips.

Lilly gently sucked it, flicking her tongue over the tip of Miley's nipple, holding it between her teeth. Dropping her hand further down, Lilly's fingers slipped effortlessly into Miley's wet waiting pussy. Rotating her hand, Lilly made sure to coat her fingers completely with the abundant nectar beginning to trickle from Miley's pussy.

"Oooh, you're so fucking wet Baby," Lilly whispered. "I love how wet you get for me."

Miley's only response was an even louder moan as she pushed her hips against Lilly's hand. Removing her fingers from Miley's pussy, Lilly gently pinched Miley's nipples, coating them with the juices that coated her fingers. Replacing her fingers in Miley's pussy, Lilly flattened her tongue, licking the juices from both rock hard nipples. Fingering her soaking pussy, Lilly's knuckles slapped harder against the swelling smooth pussy lips, the abundant wetness making as much noise as Miley's moans.

Licking Miley's nipples clean of her sweet juices, Lilly very slowly slithered down Miley's body, moving closer to her soaking wet pussy, her tongue licking and tasting the soft skin beneath it. Spreading her legs, Miley knew it was only going to be seconds until Lilly was again feasting upon her. In between the almost constant moans, Miley uttered and pleaded, "Oh yes, eat my pussy...please make me cum for you...please." Miley then arching her back, lifting her hips up towards Lilly's outstretched tongue. Feeling the heat of Lilly's mouth sent shivers all over Miley's tingling skin.

"Oh God, please don't make me wait...I need to cum," Miley whimpered.

"Mmm, it's so beautiful," Lilly whispered as she looked at Miley's sopping wet pussy. Lilly marveled at the engorged swollen lips, the perky clit, and adding to it a droplet of Miley's creamy juices that had gathered at the base of her wet opening. Looking up at Miley, Lilly extended her tongue and licked the insides of Miley's thighs her entire body trembling in anticipation. Sucking Miley's smooth folds into her mouth, Lilly could already taste her creamy juices. Miley moaned loudly while Lilly sucked every inch of exposed pussy laying spread out in front of her. Lilly could feel her own pussy getting wetter the more she devoured Miley, her chin and cheeks covered with the stickiness that coated Miley's pussy.

Unable to hold back her own enthusiasm any longer, Lilly lunged forward, her tongue delving deep into Miley's pussy, her nose pressing against her clit. The tongue fucking felt amazing and Miley pushed firmly against Lilly's face in perfect rhythm to the tongue probing her. With her tongue coated with Miley's juices, Lilly pulled it out, swallowing the taste, savoring it, and replacing her tongue with two fingers. Immediately she curled them upwards, massaging Miley's g-spot. This only caused Miley to grind harder towards Lilly, her moans of ecstasy becoming louder.

"Mmm, you taste incredible," Lilly whispered. "And you're so wet baby..."

"Yesss, Ohhhh, yesssss!" Miley moaned. She was already feeling so close to cumming. "Oh fuck yes!" Miley cried out.

"That's it...cum for me, Baby...cum for me." Miley's body shuddered uncontrollably, her moans turning to gasps for air. Lilly's fingers were massaging Miley into a frantic frenzy as her orgasm took over her entire being. Gripping handfuls of blankets, Miley suddenly felt something she had never experienced before. The sensations were almost overwhelming, and Miley wanted to make this orgasm last as long as she could. Feeling Miley's pussy clamping down around her fingers, Lilly leaned forward, flicking her tongue over her throbbing clit. Nibbling on it gently, Miley squealed with delight.

"Aaaaahhhhh…Oh fuck, oh my God!" Miley's body became rigid, her legs quickly closing around Lilly's head and hand, trapping her fingers deep inside her pussy, her mouth held firmly on her clit. Miley felt a sudden flood of wetness...nothing she had ever encountered before. "Ohhhh...oh God" Miley muttered to herself. Miley's body collapsed down onto the bed, her legs trembling and weak.

Placing a gently kiss on Miley's clit, Lilly withdrew her fingers out of her drenched pussy. Resisting the urge to suck them clean herself. Lilly climbed atop Miley, straddling her. Resting one hand on the bed, Lilly leaned down closer to Miley, their bodies pressing against one another. Tracing the outline of Miley's mouth with her cum coated fingertips, Lilly smiled as she felt Miley's hands slowly gliding up her thighs.

"Here...taste," Lilly whispered, slipping her fingers into Miley's mouth. Miley closed her eyes, savoring her cum which coated Lilly's fingers. "Mmmmmm," Miley had always enjoyed her own taste, and having Lilly feed it to her for the first time in this manner was so erotic. Lying down onto Miley, Lilly kissed her, their mouths sharing the last droplets of cum, their tongues probing and flicking, tasting the sweet nectar. Miley's hands roamed freely over Lilly's soft skin, caressing her ass, gently squeezing it. 

Rubbing their bodies back and forth, they caressed and stroked each other. Quiet moans coming from each of them.

"Mmm, I want to taste you again," Lilly murmured. "I want to eat your pussy...to make you cum, to devour you."

A wide-eyed grin was Miley's only reply as she rolled to one side and onto her back. Lilly knelt between Miley's legs, slowly caressing her wet and slippery pussy lips.

"Mmm, you're soaking wet. Resting her hand on Miley's stomach, she placed her thumb on her clit, gently rubbing the hard little nub in circles. Slipping two fingers inside, Lilly immediately felt Miley's pussy tighten around her fingers. 

Miley squirmed and wriggled as Lilly teased her more and more. Miley's hips lifted up and down, her body occasionally shuddering. Leaning down, Lilly sucked Miley's clit once again into her mouth, her hand moving up Miley's body, her fingers locking onto a rock hard nipple. Miley gasped when she felt a hard pinch on her nipple and some intensely powerful suction on her clit at the same time.

"Oooh, that's good Baby," Miley whispered. "Oh God that feels so good, oh yes." Miley raised and lowered her hips as Lilly continued to devour her; her tongue flicking, tasting, and probing Miley's pussy. Slowly withdrawing her fingers, Lilly sucked them into her mouth, tasting the juices that covered them. Smiling at Miley as she swallowed, Lilly then quickly probed her tongue into Miley again. Almost immediately, Miley's moans became louder, extremely aroused by the heat of Lilly's tongue. "Mmmmmm, that feels heavenly Baby," Miley mumbled.

Resting her hands on Miley's thighs, Lilly rolled her backwards, her knees almost by her ears, with Miley's pussy and ass now completely exposed. Sam watched as the juices trickled down to Miley's puckered asshole.

"Mmmmm, I've been dying to do this to you," Lilly said with a grin. Extending her tongue, Lilly traced the tip of it from Miley's pussy down to her tight rosebud. With a tongue flicking back and forth over her tingling ass, Miley squirmed and writhed with ecstasy. "Oh yeah Baby, tighten that ass up for me," Lilly whispered, pushing her tongue into Miley.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh," Miley moaned loudly. "Oh, Fuck!"

Moving a couple of inches away, Lilly felt Miley trembling.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you? You want more, don't you?" She teased.

"Yesssss, Oh fuck yessss!" Miley gasped. "Ohhhhh, please do that again!"

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Lilly asked gently touching her tongue to Miley's puckered hole, teasing her some more.

"Yessss, fuck whatever you want. Oh God, Yes! Please!" Miley pleaded.

"Good girl." Lilly smiled proudly. Lilly slowly started to kiss Miley's inner thighs, and began to slowly and tantalizingly trail her tongue up and down over her ass and pussy. Miley's moans quickly turned to quiet whimpers. Placing her thumb over Miley's clit, Lilly gently massaged it, sending Miley into staccato convulsions. Covering her dripping opening with her mouth, Lilly's tongue probed Miley's pussy, sliding in a tiny bit, then pulling it out; pushing it in further then pulling it out again.

Miley pleaded louder, "Oh God! More...more! Please make me cum...Please!"

Lilly wanted desperately to make Miley cum, but also wanted to prolong her second orgasm for as long as possible. Sucking hard on Miley's pussy, Lilly felt her respond, her body tensing.

"Mmmmm, you taste heavenly," Lilly said with a smile, gently fingering Miley's pussy with only her finger tip. The expression on Miley's face was of complete and total ecstasy, as Lilly took her time getting every drop she could find of Miley's intoxicating juices.

Miley was so close to cumming and it was making her shudder uncontrollably. She was so desperate for the release she craved, that she pushed Lilly's hand away, rubbing her clit hard and fast.

"Ohhhh God, I'm so close," she cried out. Wanting to feel it too, Lilly moved her hand down, rubbing Miley's asshole with her finger, and lowered her mouth onto her pussy again, tongue fucking her.

"Yes! Stick it in me! Fuck my ass too Baby!"

Without hesitation Lilly slipped her fingertip into Miley's very tight ass. Almost instantaneously, Miley's entire body shook, shuddered and convulsed wildly. Her hand moved so quickly over her clit, it was literally a blur. Lilly took every effort to keep her mouth firmly latched onto Miley's pussy while she writhed and squirmed from the tongue and finger fuck she was receiving.

"I'm so close!" Miley exclaimed. "Ohhhh fuck, here it's coming," Miley exclaimed.

Then the brunette suddenly shot of the bed, accidently hitting Lilly in the head as she ran to the bathroom as fast as possible.

Lilly then heard a retched noise as Miley emptied her stomach inside the toilet. Quickly coming to her senses Lilly raced into the bathroom holding Miley's hair back as the brunette continuously emptied her food contents into the awaiting bowl.

"Hey you okay," Lilly asked rubbing Miley's back in a soothing motion. "I mean I didn't think I was that bad," she joked getting a laugh out of Miley as she rested her head on the toilet seat.

"No trust me babe that was amazing," Miley gasped as she continued to dry-heave.

"Come on I'm going to take you to the hospital," Lilly agreed tucking her hair behind her ears as she quickly stood up.

"No, no I'm fine," Miley agreed slowly standing up but suddenly landed in Lilly's un-expecting arms as she fainted.

Miley awoke to the sound of monitors as she felt Lilly's hand entangled in hers.

"Lil," Miley rasped.

"Hey there beautiful," Lilly's voice cracked as Miley starred into her teary, red eyes. "You gave us a bit of scare there."

"I'm sorry," Miley apologized. "I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"Well I think I can tell you why Ms. Stewart," Dr. O'Ryan smiled.

"Mrs. Truscott as of today," Miley beamed.

"Congratulations," he grinned. "I was wondering when you both would stop being so stubborn, and didn't I tell you two that I only want to see you if you're visiting. You guys are here so much I should just give you a punch card, for a free bedpan," he laughed trying to make a joke.

"I see those jokes are still a little rusty," Lilly smirked. "At least that doesn't change every time we come in Doc."

"I try Lillian," he laughed noticing the look of disgust that appeared on her face upon hearing her whole name. "Now why you are here Mrs. Truscott," he stated turning towards Miley. "Today I have the wonderful pleasure of being the bearer of good news," he exclaimed bringing out a machine before warning Miley. "Now this maybe a little cold," he stated before squirting a jelly-like substance onto Miley's stomach.

"But doctor don't you use that for-"

"Correct Mrs. Truscott. Lilly told me you guys were trying to get pregnant so we did some blood work and according to my calculations, you are twelve weeks along."

"But I took a test and it was negative."

"Well," he stared putting the slender tube on Miley's tummy. "There are many reasons that you could have had a fals-," he started to explain but suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

"What," Lilly questioned.

"Well. It looks like theres going to be not one, but two new additions to the Truscott clan, and usually we can't tell the sex of the baby until you're sixteen to twenty weeks along, but I think I can tell you today if you'd like?"

"Oh we already know doctor," Miley beamed gazing up at Lilly.

"You do?"

"Yes. You've just indentified little Allison Rose, and her brother or sister," Lilly explained.

"Well yes your first baby is going to have a brother, but I think your first kid might have a hard time if you name him Allison Rose."

"Excuse me," Miley asked.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Truscott you're pregnant with two twin boys."

A/N: 2: DUN, DUN DUNNNNNNNN.


	9. No Money

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while I know I'm sorry but my computer crashed about five months ago and I had the update for this halfway ready but I lost it. Which I guess was good because the first part was crap and I was starting to get a little bit of writers block. But I got my new laptop for Christmas, so I just sat down one day and typed this all out. I got the name of this chapter from a song off the new Kings of Leon album and I actually had a different title picked out but I really wanted to fit this title in but when I thought about it, it goes really well with something and or someone that appears in this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter done sometime by next month seeing as final exams are coming up in a week, I have elections, and I'm trying to get in a more advanced class for one of my electives so it's a busy month. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

No Money

_**FOUR WEEKS LATER**_

"Lilly…"

"Lilly…"

"LILLY"

"What," Lilly grumbled, her mouth full of pillow.

It had been four weeks since Miley had found out she was pregnant, four very long and strenuous weeks. After finding out that Miley was pregnant, with twins no less, Lilly presumed to faint, resulting in some mandatory blood work that showed that she was not pregnant. Which was fine for her seeing as her beautiful wife was pregnant with twin boys, and in case you lost count there would soon be four boys running around their soon-to-be not so spacious home. Four against two weren't great odds for her and Miley. Every night since receiving the glorious news of the pregnancy, Miley had woken Lilly to request some kind of late night favor, usually food, which Lilly didn't mind but it was sometimes unappreciated especially at 3 o' clock in the morning.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No babe I'm always awake at 3:15 in the morning."

"Good. Can you do me a favor?"

"Why not I've got nothing better to do," Lilley grinned sarcastically.

"Can you give me a foot massage?"

"What, no food demands," Lilly asked sitting up in bed.

"No I just want an itty-bitty foot rub," Miley pleaded innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you," Miley smiled as Lilly slid out of bed and went to sit parallel to Miley.

"Where does it hurt babe?"

"Umm, right at the bottom by the heel."

"Right there," Lilly asked as she ground her palms into Miley's feet.

"Oh yeas that feels so good," Miley groaned as Lilly continued her motions.

"I guess those fingers have more use than I thought," Miley winked getting a tired chuckle out of Lilly.

"As long as I can make you feel good baby," Lilly smiled bringing Miley's foot to her mouth giving it a slight kiss on the top.

"You know you've got it good when your wife actually kisses your feet," Miley stated sighing in content.

"I've got a couple other places I want to kiss," Lilly smirked slithering up Miley's body connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Lilly slowly moved to straddle Miley's waist putting her fingers in her wife's hair. Lilly quickly took off her pajama top and slowly slipped her fingers inside of Miley's shirt. Miley soon felt her bra unclasp and put her hands up to push Lilly's shoulders.

"Lilly."

"Oh I think you're going to be screaming that name pretty soon baby," Lilly grinned leaning in to suck on Miley's pulse point.

"Lilly. No Lilly stop," Miley groaned pushing Lilly harder than she expected resulting in the blonde falling off the bed, and then flinched when she heard the cracking of bones.

"Ow. What the hell Miley," Lilly groaned massaging her arm that she had just fallen on.

"Oh Lil I'm so sorry," Miley gasped getting up to help Lilly but was surprised when she suddenly jerked her arm away.

"Lilly?"

"WHAT," Lilly screamed noticing Miley flinch at her sudden outburst.

"Why are you yelling at me? "

"I don't know maybe because you've never pushed me the bed and possibly broken my arm before," Lilly screeched.

"Here let me take you to the hospital," Miley soothed scrambling around to find some clothes.

"No don't worry about it I can take myself."

"Lilly I'm your wife I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Damn it Miley just leave it alone I'll be fine on my own," Lilly seethed grabbing her shirt and keys of the bedside table.

"Lilly what's your problem," Miley asked chasing Lilly down the spiral staircase.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I can't even fucking touch my wife without a limb being broken."

"So this is what this is all about the fact that I don't want to have sex for one night."

"ONE NIGHT, Miley we haven't had sex in three and a half months," Lilly yelled walking out the door.

"Maybe that's because I haven't been in the mood for three and a half months," Miley stated following Lilly out the door.

"Well then why don't I find someone who is in the mood" Lilly screamed as she hopped in her car and sped off at an ungodly fast speed.

"Well it looks like your arm is definitely broken Mrs. Truscott," Dr. O'Ryan stated quizzically starting to put the sling on her arm.

"It doesn't look to bad so if you leave your arm in the sling for the next 3-6 weeks and stay away from strenuous activity you should be fine."

"Gotcha doc," Lilly sighed as she hopped of the medical table.

"So no sexy time for you and the Mrs." he chuckled.

"Yeah well I have a feeling that "sexy time" won't be happening with or without the sling," Lilly mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Lilly exhaled.

"I'm sure I'll see you in the next month doctor," Lilly grinned receiving a chuckle form the older gentleman that helped her put her jacket on.

"You and your family seem to be paying my paycheck lately," he chuckled.

"Have a good day Mrs. Truscott."

Lilly strolled out of the examination room and walked over to the receptionist desk to sign some of the papers that permitted her to leave.

"What will be your method of transportation," asked the young nurse.

"Excuse me?"

"One of your arms is in a sling we can't permit you to drive by yourself. Would you like me to call someone to come pick you up?"

"Uh sure, you can call my wife," Lilly answered quickly writing down her home number and giving it to the nurse. She then went to sit in one of the waiting chairs next to a tall rugged young man flipping through a magazine.

"Who is she?"

"Excuse me," Lilly asked the curious man next to her who was still occupied in his reading.

"You're having lady problems. I can tell. Who is it, a wife, a girlfriend, a friend with benefits?"

"Wife," Lilly answered.

"What's her name," he asked still flipping through pages.

"Miley."

"What are you and Miley fighting about?"

"I'm sorry I don't know you sir, and I don't mean to sound rude but I don't really feel comfortable expressing my feelings with a stranger."

"I'm Samuel, Samuel Adams, but just Sam for short," he smiled politely setting his magazine down.

"Oh I have a son named Sam, and wait, isn't that the name of a beer?"

"Yes. You know how some parents name their kids after the place they were conceived in? Well my parents named their kids after the alcoholic beverage they were totally wasted on when they drunkenly ravished each other, and my dad's last name was Adams so it just kind of fit perfectly. Which I guess explains my brother Andrew Corona Adams, and my sister Arianna Guinness Adams."

"I'm Lillian. Lillian Truscott, but just Lilly for short," Lilly grinned slightly mocking the young man and sticking her hand out.

"That is a very beautiful name, for a very beautiful woman. Miley must be one lucky lady," Sam grinned connecting his hand with hers.

"Well Lilly Truscott, my name is Dr. Samuel Evan Adams. I have one brother and one sister. I was born in Sydney Australia on June 21st 1981, but moved to Chicago when I was 3. I skipped a few grades because I could read, write, and do long division before I was in kindergarten. My parents died when I was 21, I'm married to a wonderful woman named Sarah. I have two kids, I wish could have more, named Mark, and Maria, a little cliché I know, and I'm a licensed psychiatrist. I think that's enough information to get us off the stranger phase of our relationship. So why don't you tell me about your problem with Miley. I'll give you a session, free of charge."

"Why not," Lilly sighed.

"Well we just found out that we're expecting about a month ago?"

"What are you having?"

"Twin boys," Lilly gushed.

"Congratulation," he grinned motioning for her to continue.

"And we just haven't been having any sex at all lately, and I get that she's uncomfortable but the first time she was pregnant with our second son Jared she wanted sex all the time, and I guess I'm just frustrated."

"Lilly you have to understand that with each pregnancy a woman has, her emotions are on just a huge rollercoaster. Have you ever had children yourself?"

"Yes I had our first son Sam."

"And was that easy for you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Exactly, and Miley's going through what you had to go through times two. She's going through a rough time right now, and honesty I think your being a little selfish with** your** wants and** your** needs. It's not about **you** right now. It's about your wife and your two little guys on the way. You need to cater to **her** needs,** her** wants. Whatever she needs you need to be there for her, because if you keep thinking about yourself then that's all your going to have pretty soon."

"I think you're kind of right Sam Adams."

"Think, I know," Sam grinned cockily.

"That's what I'm here for, to cure the insecure minds of the world. Now I just have to find a job."

"Thanks a lot Sam."

"No problem. It's what I do best," he grinned letting a few moments of peaceful silence go by.

"So you're going to have four boys pretty soon," he asked smiling.

"Yeah," Lilly exhaled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with all of them."

"I would love to have a ton of boys running around my house. Just do all of the dad things you know? Teach them how to play football. Talk to them about girls. Just be there for them," he smiled brightly, but Lilly noticed there was some pain behind his smile. Suddenly his watch started beeping.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must get going. It's my lunch time. It was nice meeting you Lilly Truscott," he stated standing up.

"You to Sam Adams," Lilly smiled standing up and hugging the man.

"Thanks for everything."

"No thank you for the companionship. Good luck with Miley, Jared, the twins, and Sam," he grinned and walked into the hospital elevator.

"Was that Sam Adams," Lilly heard a doctor ask a nurse after she had been seated for a few moments.

"Yeah why do you ask," the nurse stated.

"Oh that poor thing, he used to be this top notch psychiatrist a few years ago. Made tons of money, was close to even owning his own business. Then one night he was on his cell phone driving his wife and kids home when a semi truck hit and totaled their car. He was fine. Came out with a few scratches some bruises, a couple of broken bones, but it killed his wife, and his son. His daughter has been in a coma ever since. After that he lost his job started drinking, went completely broke. He pretty much just stopped living. Everyday he comes here at the exact same time and just sits and talks to people. He sits in the exact same spot, the same chair just sorting out people's problems, and then goes to lunch the same time. Worst part is a couple of months ago we found out his daughter could have a surgery that could help her come out of her coma. She suffered minor brain damage but she could wake up if she had this $450,000 surgery. Problem is he drank, and lost all his money before we found out, and now he could never afford it. It's terrible," he sighed.

"He doesn't have any kind of family to help him pay for the surgery," the nurse asked.

"He lives back and forth between his brother and sister ever since he lost his house, and they spend all their left over money paying the doctor bills for his daughter, and his parents are dead. The bank won't give him a loan because his credit's shot ever since he stopped paying for well everything, and all his property and things were repossessed. It's terrible," he groaned and the nurse agreed before they got up went back to work.

"_I'm married to a wonderful woman named Sarah. I have two kids, I wish could have more…_"

"_I would love to have a ton of boys running around my house…"_

"_Now I just have to find a job."_

"_No thank you for the companionship."_

All these thoughts ran through her head. Here she was babbling on and on about not getting any to a man who had lost everything important to him. She had a wonderful, pregnant wife at home and two kids that loved her, and she was messing it up with her stupid sexual frustrations. Lilly was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she jumped when she heard Miley, Sam, and Jared call her name.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Miley stated looking down at her feet awkwardly and was surprised when Lilly wrapped her in a massive hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry for what I said earlier Miles," Lilly sobbed into her neck.

"Oh Lilly don't cry. I'm not mad at you," Miley soothed sitting her down in a chair and proceeded to occupy the chair next to her wife's.

"No you should be," Lilly exhaled.

"What I said was terrible. I should have considered your feelings a little bit more. I keep forgetting that you're going through something very difficult right now and it's even worse because we're having twins. Please forgive me, and please don't ever leave me. I need you here with me always. I need you, and the kids, and I can't have you guys ever leave me. "

"We're not going anywhere mom," Sam grinned.

"Yeah you're stuck with us," Jared laughed.

"And I would never leave you babe," Miley smiled taking her thumb and whipping some of her loose tears away.

"You and me, we're forever. Rather you like it or not."

"I love you," Lilly smiled giving Miley a small speck on the mouth.

"I love you to," Miley sighed dreamily.

Miley then stood up and started to escort her wife into the elevator when Lilly stopped.

"Hey Miles why don't you and the boys go to the car. I'll be down in just a minute."

"Sure," Miley grinned giving her a full kiss on the lips.

Lilly watched her family go into the elevator, and waited until the doors closed to walk over to the receptionist desk.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott what can I do for you," the nurse asked.

"Hi I'd like to make out a check for one of the patients here so she can have a needed surgery."

"Alright what patient will that check be going to?"

"Maria Adams."

Lilly, Miley, Sam, and Jared were just finishing up dinner when Jared's phone rang signaling that he had a new text message.

"Hey mom can I go over to Keith's house."

"I don't see why not," Lilly shrugged.

"Thanks mom," Jared beamed cleaning his dishes off the table.

"Oh and I'm going on a date with Annabelle tonight," Sam added.

"When are we going to formally meet this Annabelle you always speak of," Miley asked.

"When you guys stop being so embarrassing," Sam stated simply.

"We are not embarrassing. Are we embarrassing Lilly-pad," Miley asked questionably.

"Yeah we're pretty embarrassing baby," Lilly grinned laughing as Miley gave her a long slow kiss.

"Eww and you guys say you're NOT embarrassing," Sam cringed going up the stairs.

Lilly broke the kiss with a laugh.

"You know what this means right," Lilly asked

"What?"

"Both the kids are going to be gone soooooo, we have the house all too ourselves for the night."

"That we do," Miley grinned.

"Any idea what we could do with all that time alone," Lilly asked.

"I think I have a few ideas," Miley smiled rubbing her hand up and down Lilly's thigh.

"Me to," Lilly smirked leaning in to plant light kisses on Miley's neck.

"Why don't I draw you a nice bubble bath, go rent some movies, pop some popcorn, give you that foot massage I flaked out on this morning, and fall asleep in your arms" Lilly asked punctuating every other word with a kiss.

"Oh that sounds heavenly," Miley moaned tilting her head back in ecstasy.

"I thought you were going to suggest sex but I'm exhausted," Miley groaned happily.

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen. Why don't you go relax," Lilly grinned getting up from the table.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Miley asked.

"Yes, but I can never hear it enough," Lilly grinned giving Miley a light kiss.

"Sam hurry up I need you to drive me to the movie store before you leave," Lilly yelled up the stairs.

"Aw man," Sam groaned coming down the stairs.

"How come I have to pay for you guys' sexual injuries," he sighed grabbing the keys off the counter.


End file.
